


泅游A

by ADMILKNOGAI



Category: 2346艳情文学
Genre: CP大乱炖 艳情废料 西皮洁癖慎入
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADMILKNOGAI/pseuds/ADMILKNOGAI





	1. Chapter 1

A

夏之光又带人回来过夜了。  
门被粗暴地关上，钥匙随手丢在玄关处的白毛地毯上发出沉闷的响声。怀里的男孩被吻得快要接不上气，唇齿间溢出甜腻酥骨的呻吟，他一双好看的褐色眼睛已然失了焦，半推半就地喊他「光光」。  
夏之光满意地看着意乱情迷的宝贝不见了刚刚在酒吧卡座的冷峻疏离生人勿进的气质，只是急不可耐地用小手颤巍巍地解自己的上衣扣子，他眼眶微红，像是能漾出水来。夏之光将手探进男孩的白T 下摆，掐了下他柔软的腰肢，顺着他后背光洁的皮肤，摩挲在他的蝴蝶骨上，他的声音因染上情欲而喑哑低沉，好像喊着他的名字就能占有全部似的：「翟潇闻……翟潇闻……」  
「你好漂亮啊小玫瑰…」  
「油嘴滑舌。」  
衣物的摩擦声愈发急促，顺带着两人的呼吸也粗重急促起来，夏之光滚烫的皮肤贴上翟潇闻有些冰凉的肌肤，食髓知味地想要更多……  
房间里本来就睡眠很浅的焉栩嘉摘下了眼罩，烦躁地瞥了眼床头的荧光灯，零点刚过，正是他亲爱的哥哥夜生活开始的时候。  
夏之光带回的男孩甜腻的呻吟飘飘悠悠传进焉栩嘉的耳朵，接着是皮带解开的清脆金属扣声，衣物摩擦的声音，模模糊糊讲着带颜色的玩笑又吃吃闷笑，手指在软穴内做着扩张的糜烂水声……  
焉栩嘉被这纪实向的成人片弄得简直神经衰弱，他躺在床上像干涸河床边濒死的鱼，迫切地想讨一口水喝。  
「呃啊……你快点进来吧」翟潇闻的裤子早被脱了个精光，一双白皙的双腿讨好地勾住了夏之光，隔着裤子去磨蹭他早就勃起的事物，身下贪婪的小嘴亟待被狠狠填满。  
夏之光一手托着翟潇闻，一手掏出自己的阳具，偏头吮吸掉翟潇闻下颚挂着的汗珠，他哄骗他乖巧：「宝贝可能有点疼，忍一忍哦。」  
「等等……等一下，不去床上做吗？」  
「乖……就在这，就在这做……」  
翟潇闻的双腿打开到一个羞耻的程度，被滚烫得吓人的物什冲撞得没了重心，后背贴上了冰凉的大理石墙面，身下一阵撕裂的疼痛爬上头皮，他附身就去咬夏之光的肩膀，闷声断断续续地说：「要死啊……轻一点……」  
「好嘛，别害羞啊……」夏之光调笑地放缓了节奏，观察着翟潇闻的反应，让他渐渐从痛中找到无可复制的快感。  
翟潇闻起初还紧抓着最后一根理智的弦，死命咬着唇不让自己嗯嗯啊啊的出声，到后来爽到也不顾那么多了，变调了的呻吟像是催情剂，催促夏之光加快碾过敏感点。  
空荡荡的客厅回荡着年轻肉体碰撞在一起的水渍声，男孩子粗重的呼吸略显急促，缠缠绵绵一场酣畅的情事。  
焉栩嘉暴躁地掀开薄薄的空调被，将冷气打到了十八度却仍然难耐心中热火，他索性推开房门想出去喝口冰水，意料之中的撞见一幅旖旎至极的活春宫图——  
漆黑的屋内只有玄关处亮着一盏鹅黄色的顶灯，灯光打在他的哥哥和他今晚的小情儿身上，为情动添上一层暧昧与浪漫，他打开房门的举动突然，面对着他被哥哥压在墙上的小玫瑰显然没想到家里还有别人，惊诧地将头埋在了夏之光的颈窝，像受惊的小鹿软糯地娇嗔：「光光，怎么还有人在家啊？」  
他的哥哥丝毫不为所动，头也不回地吻住小玫瑰的侧颈，安抚他：「没事宝贝……我弟弟。」  
焉栩嘉只是片刻就整理好心情，目不斜视地去到厨房，打开冰箱倒了杯冰水，仰头一饮而尽感受凉意散开体内，可还是好烦，怎么办。  
「光光……我们还是回你房间做……好不好」翟潇闻被欺负的泫然若泣，更难以消受被弟弟撞破的羞耻，终于夏之光还是松了口，细想自己也着实不愿跟弟弟分享他独此一份的小玫瑰，含住他的耳垂呼出痒痒的热气，像架着攀上树枝的无尾熊，钻进了他的房间里。  
厨房内焉栩嘉侧耳听着他们的动静，确认人都进了房间才出来，路过玄关处顺手关上了顶灯，也将他的哥哥脱下的衣裤踢到了墙角。

×  
隔音糟糕的房间，焉栩嘉听着隔壁玩嗨了的浪叫，夏之光低声说些让男孩害臊的荤话，男孩断断续续地诉说染上情欲的爱意，虽然天明时再没人能分清有几分虚情假意，但此刻全身心的投入才是对今夜的情人最大的尊敬。  
隔壁天雷勾地火的情事太过香艳，纵使终年住在象牙塔里的小王子也难免动了世俗凡心，况且焉栩嘉自认自己也绝不是什么禁欲的伪君子，想要就是想要。只是可惜，自己的恋人如今远水救不了近火，漫漫长夜难捱也只能与自己不离不弃的手指兄弟共度了。  
上天像是听到了他呼喊的渴求，隔壁淋漓的情事戛然而止，他的哥哥急匆匆接了个电话，留给还未尽兴的小玫瑰一个略显敷衍的吻，就重又套好衣服急匆匆地出了门。  
焉栩嘉侧耳听着深夜里的一切动静，睁开了清明的双眼。  
丝毫不避讳的是深藏其中的欲望。

古今中外的艳情文学里总说好吃不过嫂子，焉栩嘉推开哥哥的房门时，按捺不住自己的兴奋。夏之光虽然成天在外面浪得没边却其实鲜少带人回家，今天这个爱不释手，拐骗回家的宝贝，自己又怎能不想要一亲芳泽呢。  
「光光？你不走了？」焉栩嘉推开房门时，蜷缩在棉被里的小白兔探出了脑袋软软地问。  
焉栩嘉沉默不语只是简单粗暴地打开了灯，一时刺得翟潇闻睁不开眼，待到看清来人，他才警觉地向上拉了拉被子裹好了自己，开了口：「你是……光光的弟弟？」  
焉栩嘉仍没有和他搭话的意思，只是毫不掩饰自己炽热的目光，打量着翟潇闻清纯至极反倒生出诱惑的脸蛋，什么小玫瑰，这该是朵野百合，惹人怜爱，想要将他带回自己的孤独星球，用温室玻璃罩珍藏的世间稀宝。  
翟潇闻撇撇嘴，心说这个弟弟该不会是个哑巴吧，他揉了揉早已乱糟糟的头发，像一只炸了毛的小动物。他的眼角微红，不自知地带上上一场情事中余留的温存，抬眼看人时都写满了情欲。  
「你是在邀请我吗？」焉栩嘉受不了翟潇闻慵懒掩饰下的盛情邀约，走上前捏住他的下巴，低声问。  
「你叫夏什么？」即使看见了焉栩嘉眼中的狠厉，翟潇闻也丝毫不见畏惧，直勾勾地对上他漆黑的眼眸。  
「我不姓夏。」  
「啊~不是亲兄弟啊？怪不得想抢哥哥的东西。」  
「同母异父，搭伙过日子而已。」  
「不过你们倒挺像一家人的。」翟潇闻轻笑一声，都占有欲极强，对猎物侵略性十足。  
「不过啊……」翟潇闻挣脱了焉栩嘉捏着自己下巴的手，开始主动放线，「你的模样看起来比你哥哥正派。」  
「正派？是吗……」焉栩嘉一点点贴近翟潇闻的脸，俯身吻在了他的额头，眉间，鼻尖，脸颊，最后堪堪停在了距嘴唇一寸的地方，温热的呼吸扑在脸上，痒痒地挠着人心，「那您最好看清楚了我是不是足够正派。」  
翟潇闻被他侵略意味十足的笑摄去了魂魄，甚至忘了推让，没出息地加快了心跳，他眼神慌乱地闪躲，明知故问：「你要干什么？」  
「干什么？我要干什么还不够明显吗？」焉栩嘉的低音炮带着危险的笑意，在他的耳边发出最后的通牒，「当然是干你。」

×  
浴室里氤氲着雾气，光洁的年轻躯体像是中世纪艺术家最完美的天作，只是上面密布的吻痕与抓痕实在刺眼。  
翟潇闻堕落地仰头承受着焉栩嘉猛烈炽热的吻，像在一片浓密森林里公然四处点火，他不自觉地扭动着腰肢，揽住他脖子发出粗重的呼吸。但当翟潇闻感受到他的手慢慢探进身下的小穴时还是止不住的颤栗，焉栩嘉不满地说：「里面都是他的东西……太脏了。」  
他于是不那么温柔地抠出残存的精液，挑拨地吻他对他说：「他也太不爱惜你了，竟然内射，光顾着自己高兴把你弄生病可怎么办。」  
翟潇闻承受不住他手指的顶弄，只能颤抖复又抱紧了焉栩嘉，冷漠地回答：「我乐意……你管不着。」  
「呵…这才认识几个小时，上了床不说还交了心，死心塌地说乐意了？」焉栩嘉不再去吻他，刚做过的小穴柔软地大开完全不用费心扩张，他抵着自己的龟头就狠狠操到了顶。翟潇闻被这出其不意地的进攻吓得慌了神，腰身一软，如水一般再也站不住。  
「露水情缘罢了，他只是玩玩，从来不动真心的。」焉栩嘉一把捞回了翟潇闻，盯着他失焦的褐色眼眸，卖力地抽送起来。  
「那你呢？你现在……不也只是玩玩……你有什么资格说他？」翟潇闻隐忍着从尾椎骨攀升到头皮的快感，极力不让自己叫出声来，他觉得自己有些狼狈，像任人摆布却可以随时丢弃的玩具。  
焉栩嘉听了他的话忽地动作一滞，他清晰地感觉到面前的人从初见便萦绕难散的寒气是从何而来，不仅是因为他如玻璃工艺品那般易碎的美丽，更是因为他微凉的皮肤下包裹着一颗太寒冷的心。  
这份莫名的熟悉感逐步攀升，最终甚至战胜了动物原始而又狂热的情欲。焉栩嘉忽然舍不得带着哥哥那份一脉相承的玩世不恭去欺负他，只为满足自己难填的欲壑。  
「你冷吗？」焉栩嘉忽然只是单纯地紧紧抱住翟潇闻，「不然我们去床上做吧……」  
见翟潇闻只是闭着眼睛不回答，他又自顾自地说：「还是说你今天累了，那我们……不做了吧」  
「啧，你怎么回事？」翟潇闻慢慢睁开眼睛，露出他沉寂已久的诱惑的笑，主动握住焉栩嘉发硬的事物夹在两条白嫩的腿间，「做一半就想跑？」  
焉栩嘉于是眼神一暗，点起了熊熊的欲望之火，再不管那么多了，他将翟潇闻拽到浴室的落地镜前面，让他双手撑在镜子前，从后面进入了他柔软紧致的小穴，一瞬间像有无数张小嘴拼命吮吸，挽留他不要离开他的身体。  
后入使龟头顶到了身体的更深处，翟潇闻慌忙握住焉栩嘉的手臂让他环住自己的腰，他被操得浑身发软，没了支撑就只能瘫软在地。  
「宝贝不要憋着啊……我想听你叫出声来……」焉栩嘉闲着的那只手不忘在翟潇闻的身上乱摸，揉搓着他敏感的乳头，又极尽羞耻之能轻拍他白嫩的臀。  
翟潇闻终于被操爽了也无暇顾及自己脆弱的自尊心了，嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫起来，任人一遍遍快速碾过他的G点，他简直呼吸困难地要哭出来：「不要……不要了……你快给我停下来……」  
焉栩嘉却像听不见他态度略显强硬的求饶，反而恶劣地加快了抽插的速度：「叫哥哥……」  
「我比你哥还大…明明我才是……哥哥」翟潇闻简直气笑了。  
焉栩嘉听翟潇闻说他才是哥哥，更加激起了扭曲的占有欲，有目的性的朝一个方向酥酥痒痒地碾过，又突然间抽了出来，放任小穴饥渴地张着嘴难耐地发出邀约，顽劣地重复：「快叫哥哥……」  
翟潇闻当然忍不了戛然的空虚，自甘堕落地朝焉栩嘉身上凑，不情不愿地叫：「呃啊好哥哥……你快点嘛…」  
焉栩嘉这才满意的继续顶弄，感受湿热的小穴夹得酥爽入骨，意乱情迷地扳过翟潇闻的脸去吻他湿漉漉的眼睛。  
翟潇闻前面也硬的发疼，他语带撒娇地对焉栩嘉说：「哥哥，快摸摸前面，好疼…」  
焉栩嘉却不但不去抚慰，反扣起他的双手，坏笑着说：「哥哥把你操射不好吗，嗯？」他于是逼迫翟潇闻去看镜子中的自己被操得面色潮红，头发湿漉漉地搭在前额，他的脸上满是水光，混杂着泪水和汗水，他不时微蹙着眉头，仰头露出漂亮的天鹅颈和危险的喉结，偏过头又是锋利易碎的下颚线。  
「宝贝……你真的好美……」焉栩嘉看着镜子中的翟潇闻，像被缪斯女神偏爱的禁果，美得不可方物。他一时也难分他究竟是天使，还是撒旦，就算将自己拖入深渊也甘之如饴。  
在禁忌之夜他吻上他鲜红的唇，献上了禁忌之吻。  
「你说……你哥什么时候回来呢，嗯？」

×  
夏之光赶到酒吧时，何洛洛已经像个撒完酒疯意识到自己错误的小朋友，乖乖地坐在卡座的角落里委屈地抱着一杯热牛奶。  
「怎么啦我们洛洛？」夏之光跟熟识的酒保点头致谢后，就悄悄走到何洛洛身边摸了摸他的头。他刚刚在家里接到酒保用洛洛的手机打来的电话，说小少爷喝多了在砸场子呢，求他快来控制下局面，也好把人送回家。  
「哼，他们都想跟洛洛跳舞，可是洛洛呀，一个也瞧不上！然后他们就生气了……谁知道他们这么不经打！」何洛洛嘟着嘴像个气鼓鼓的小仓鼠，夏之光简直哭笑不得。  
「好了小祖宗，我送你回家好不好？」  
「不好！我还没喝够呢！」何洛洛头一歪，扬手就叫酒保又要点酒。  
「怎么了今天，一个人跑来喝闷酒？」夏之光抢过他手里的玻璃杯，按住他的手。  
「没有啊，就是想喝了呗！你今天怎么跟个老妈子一样碎碎叨叨的！不喝就给本少爷滚！我今天必须一醉方休不醉不归啦！」  
「你喝多了洛洛。」  
「我喝多了？我没有！」何洛洛瞪大了他清亮的眼睛，推开半把他拦在怀里保持平衡的夏之光。  
「你真的喝了好多啊洛洛。」  
「我没有我没有我没有……我没有！」何洛洛突然不知道是被触动了哪根神经，情绪激动起来挣脱了夏之光继续想扶着他的手。夏之光感觉到平日里被大家保护的好好的小少爷今天的格外反常，像炸了毛的小刺猬亲近不得，于是在一旁静静地看他疯。  
「你们为什么都说我喝多了！？」何洛洛突然失控地近乎咆哮，夏之光惊诧地看见他红了眼眶，漂亮的眼睛里兜转着泪水，他心下一紧。  
「……我根本没喝多……我清醒得要命……」何洛洛疯了一会儿终于累了，又自己安静了下来，兀自自言自语小声嘀咕，他又抱起桌上的热牛奶乖巧地抿了一口，呆呆地望着桌面上反射的霓虹灯的光亮，虚无又绚丽，他安静得与整个喧闹浮躁的酒吧格格不入。  
夏之光就在一旁陪着他，用他的耐心一点点抚平洛洛尖锐的外壳，就在他甚至误以为何洛洛要睡着的时候，忽然听见他略带哭腔的低语——  
「你说，嘉嘉他为什么不愿意碰我……」

×  
少年人的心动如夏日里剖开的第一个西瓜在中心挖出一勺的脆甜，甜进心窝，让日后的每一个夏天都期待记忆中的这一口甜。对焉栩嘉来说何洛洛便是这一口甜，是他少年时的心动，期待夏日的全部原因。  
焉栩嘉是何洛洛在高中新校园接受到的第一份善意，似乎初见在校门口，这棵挺拔的小白杨逆着光主动接过他的行李，揽过他的肩时，就也悄悄收走了他的心。  
就像那句俗套至极的情话，从此我的世界再没有星辰大海，你的出现让万物皆降为尘。  
世人都说陪伴是最长情的告白，直至今日他们早已都走出校园，也见惯了身边昔日亲密的情侣都劳燕分飞，却依然幸运地守护着始于青春的情愫。  
何洛洛是焉栩嘉愿意永远封锁在记忆里的美好，他对他总是绝对的宠爱与顺从，带着距离感的相敬如宾又保持神秘。起初两人觉得是良好的家教带给彼此足够的空间和尊敬，到后来也曾心疑缺少悸动的疏离。  
何洛洛见过别人家的情侣，他也曾主动展现过自己的肮脏的欲望，不愿活在圣洁至极的柏拉图爱恋中，他明白脱离人间烟火气的感情是难以长久的，只是他每每掀开一个小角就会被焉栩嘉疼惜地迅速捂上。  
焉栩嘉一意孤行，他实在不愿让白月光沦为饭黏子，朱砂痣变成蚊子血，只有永恒的空白才能保持最初的美丽。

「你这是什么歪理？和爱人怎么能只永远依靠过去美好的回忆，你难道不想在未来创造更多美好的回忆吗？」翟潇闻接过焉栩嘉手里喝了一半的红酒，懒洋洋地趴在他身侧，喝完了剩下的半杯酒。  
「你不会懂的，他太单纯了，我只是和他接吻都会有罪恶感，他应该被人保护而不是侵占。」焉栩嘉摇了摇头，又问酒保要了一杯酒。  
「瞧您说的那么清高，又是谁背着自己哥哥和我乱搞？」翟潇闻高举着红酒杯，对着灯光细细看着色彩奇妙的变幻，「所以您的意思是我就活该脏，他就高贵谁都碰不得呗？」  
「吃醋了？」  
「您觉得我像是会吃醋的样子吗？」翟潇闻的语气里听不出喜怒，「只是觉得您和情人大谈对正室的爱，自己不觉得可笑吗？」  
「潇闻……」  
「别说了，我俩只是各取所需，谁先心动就输了。」  
翟潇闻冲他做了个打枪的手势，不等焉栩嘉回答就挥挥手招呼他，「您自个儿喝着吧，我还要回去上班呢，一会儿我有节目，留下看吗？」  
「不了，我怕碰见夏之光就说不清了。」

夏之光会和翟潇闻大张旗鼓地表白，或者说弄得人尽皆知地追求他是谁也没有想到的。  
翟潇闻是个小有名气的驻唱，他一般没有固定的工作地点，只是这家酒吧的老板赵磊是他的老同学，他每周都会友情演出一两场。  
于是夏之光就开着他那辆骚包扎眼又占位子的红色跑车，准时来接翟潇闻下班，理直气壮地将本就不宽裕的酒吧外的街道堵得水泄不通。兴许赵磊还该感谢他，弄得这片儿满城风雨的桃色新闻硬生生提高了酒吧小一月的营业额。  
虽说夏之光是帅气多金活还好的小开，翟潇闻却也是圈内受人瞻仰的高岭之花，唱歌也好听不说长得还俊俏，这些年下来一众追求者也是前赴后继，只是他习惯四处留情不留意，若即若离的态度任谁也拿捏不准。  
对于夏之光的求爱，他过于爽快的答应倒是出乎了很多人的意料，包括翟潇闻自己。  
「嚯，看不得哥哥来接男朋友啊？那再见了您嘞，喝酒了记得别开车回去了啊。」翟潇闻背对着焉栩嘉挥了挥手算是告别，一步三跳地钻进了后台。

舞台亮起暧昧不明的蓝紫色灯光，翟潇闻轻声哼唱起一首英伦小调，焉栩嘉结完账走到门口，想起这首歌似乎讲述了一个人求而不得的隐蔽心事。  
他回头看了眼追光下的演唱者，又在台下不远处看到了准时到场的他的哥哥。  
他的外套口袋里手机屏叮咚亮起，还未来得及读取的最新消息，「洛洛：嘉嘉，我们见一面吧。」  
究竟什么才能算作爱呢？


	2. Chapter 2

B

夏之光和焉栩嘉之所以如此不对付，错就错在他们相遇的时间实在不尴不尬。  
不是不懂事的小孩子，能够在交换零食玩具后就宽容将对方纳入自己今后的生命轨迹；也不是成熟的大人，习惯了经年的独立生活，不在意人生里突然多出的陌生的血亲。而是十二三岁，在敏感的青春期的开始，对整个世界都充满了莫名的敌意，也就全盘扫射，将你也纳入「绝对讨厌」的黑名单里。  
不负责的父母留下冰凉的别墅，希望将兄弟二人锁在一个小屋就可滋长出浓烈而不可分割的亲情，殊不知换来的只有与日俱增的憎恶和反感。  
其实不是没有缓和过的，抛开我们拥有不同的父亲却共享了同一个母亲的尴尬身份，不过是年纪相仿的小男孩，拥有相似的生活和兴趣，初升高的那个暑假，两人甚至一起坐绿皮火车去过大理，去看了看晚间电台民谣里煽动人心的自由空灵。  
是走进过彼此心灵深处的柔软的，明白我其实不该憎恨你，我的家庭悲剧与你的如出一辙，我们同样身处寒冬，其实是彼此最该拥抱珍惜的温暖。你就是世界上另一个我，一个最能感同身受我的爱我的恨的存在。  
那么关系又是如何恶化直至冰点的呢，是原本会是兄弟二人长久的共同话题的催化剂何洛洛，在动态平衡里突破友谊的纱窗，将天平倾斜选择了一方时——少年的焉栩嘉觉得夏之光突然的疏离是出自对自己喜欢男孩的恐惧和恶心，直到后来见到哥哥玩腻了女孩之后自如的和男孩调情时才幡然醒悟，那该是一种被抢走了心爱的东西的恼羞成怒。  
只是他从来不担心夏之光会再抢走何洛洛，每当他看到何洛洛看着自己的眼睛，他就足够自信。

「你和焉栩嘉不是一类人，虽然看上去你们是同样家境优越的小少爷，但你是在爱的蜜罐里泡大的，而焉栩嘉自出生起就注定背负着见不得光的悲剧。」夏之光满意地看着何洛洛因为疑惑而微微蹙起漂亮的眉，继续向他揭开真相的面纱，「焉栩嘉出生的时候，我妈还没跟我爸离婚呢，他的整个童年应该都蒙受着私生子的痛苦吧。」  
没有经过同意就被强行带到了这个世界上，因为父母的过错被印上名为错误的终生烙印，纵使现在他是焉家名正言顺的小少爷，也在虚与委蛇的伪善面具下感受过太多薄凉的轻视，至始至终提醒着他自己见不得光的出身。  
旁人总说焉家那个小孩生来就高傲得要命，难以亲近，却很难体会这是他出自内心的卑微，对世界的不信任，对自己的保护。  
「你是他灰暗的人生里的第一抹光亮，他当然拼了命也想守护你周全，但是小少爷……你对他来说实在太无趣了。」夏之光无声无息地将黑色SUV隐秘地停在了一家素以良好的保密性闻名豪华的酒店楼下，在这家酒店的走廊内，纵使撞见了再出乎意料的熟人，大家也都默契地选择绝口不提。  
「你什么意思？」何洛洛着急地问。  
「别着急，耐心等等。」夏之光握在方向盘上的手有节奏地敲打着，时间也一分一秒地流失。  
车里充斥着焦躁的寂静，就在何洛洛耐心消磨殆尽，不愿再陪今天突然接他出来的夏之光打哑谜时，一个他再熟悉不过的身影出现在了酒店门口，他小声惊呼：「嘉嘉？」  
剧情演到这里何洛洛简直快要窒息，他眼神惊慌地去向夏之光求证，内心再熟悉不过接下来烂俗的桥段该如何进行。  
「你要不要打个电话问问他现在在哪？」夏之光抢过何洛洛紧攥着的手机，用焉栩嘉的生日熟练解开了密码锁，拨出了电话。  
短暂的嘟声后电话被接起，夏之光按了免提，熟悉的低音穿过电流温柔地响起：「洛洛？」  
「嘉嘉，你现在在哪儿呢？」何洛洛尽力让自己的声音听上去一如往常，像他打电话撒娇叫焉栩嘉今晚来家里陪自己看电影的每一个午后。  
「怎么啦这是？」  
「也没什么事，就刚刚看了部很感人的电影，突然好想你。」何洛洛在心里拼命祈祷，嘉嘉你说什么都可以，求求你千万千万不要骗我。  
「小傻子，我……现在在公司呢，一会儿还要开会。」  
何洛洛感觉心被狠狠拎起抽了几鞭子，极力平复声音的颤抖说：「……好，那你好好工作，别分心啦。」  
「知道了我们洛洛，爱你。」语气里尽是掩不去的爱意。  
挂了电话，何洛洛呆滞地目光涣散，却不等他将自己浸泡在悲伤里，夏之光又对他投掷了一颗重型炸弹——  
「你知道……他其实有S的倾向吗？」  
何洛洛难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信对自己温柔体贴至极的男朋友是夏之光口中的SM爱好者。  
「可是……他又怎么舍得对你下手呢？」  
「你又是怎么知道的？」何洛洛的眼中突然升起狠厉，清醒地诘问刚刚一步一步摆控自己夏之光。  
「因为……一会儿在酒店跟他开会的，好不巧，是我男朋友呢。」夏之光的脸上有何洛洛看不懂的笑。

×  
翟潇闻收到的焉栩嘉的短信无非就是同一个格式，时间、酒店名称加房间号，所以看早些晚些看也没什么区别。  
今天他给了司机师傅地点，到了酒店楼下才在心里嚯的感叹道，小少爷出手挺阔绰的哈。又在心里好笑，自己上次被他弄得撞到床头，疼得没好气的那一句「就不能选个贵点的酒店啊床这么小」实在只是无心之语。  
「小孩竟然当真了。」翟潇闻心里轻笑，对情人随便的一句话都这么有求必应的吗。

何洛洛对翟潇闻其人并不陌生，有次他一大清早临时起意，去到夏之光和焉栩嘉那个复式公寓的家里找焉栩嘉陪自己看动漫。两人窝在沙发上吃薯片，看得起劲，何洛洛突然看见从夏之光房间出来一个从没见过的俊秀好看的男孩子，八卦地小声凑在焉栩嘉耳边问是谁，焉栩嘉看着他偷偷摸摸的兴奋模样觉得好笑，也幼稚地配合他小声说：「嫂子。」  
可谁知如今，那位初次见面便被何洛洛接纳为自家人的嫂嫂，却成了鸣枪示意抢走自己男朋友的敌军。  
夏之光今早给翟潇闻带在包里的iPad拨了语音通话一直没关，远程的窃听狠狠扯开了最后一层遮羞布，车载蓝牙外放着一场情事，粗重的呼吸和意味不明的甜腻呻吟刺痛着何洛洛所剩无几的清醒意识——  
「今天玩点刺激的……」一声清脆的手铐落锁。  
「老天……你哪来那么多奇奇怪怪的道具？」  
「这就奇怪了？」皮鞭子打在床头引得翟潇闻一阵惊呼，黑纱蒙上了眼睛给他带来一丝未知的不安全感。  
「你特么今天给我悠着点儿，上次做得我两天都下不来床，还有啊……别留太多印子，小变态。」  
「那还得看我心情。」焉栩嘉轻笑一声，吻了上去堵住了他的嘴。  
啪啪啪的肉体碰撞在一起的声音和情难自禁的呻吟交杂交织，回荡在狭小的车内。极度的震惊愤怒委屈的情绪使何洛洛的身体也异常的敏感，他听着他从未听过的焉栩嘉在情事里粗重的呼吸，感觉自己也浑身燥热难耐起来，他伸手就要关掉夏之光外放的音响，却被人一把握住了微凉的手，他抬眼撞见定定地动情看着自己的夏之光，听到脑海里理智之弦的断裂。  
「做吗？」他听见自己问。  
何洛洛的话音刚落夏之光就把他的座椅放倒，却没想到何洛洛赌气似的主动爬到了他这边的座位，跨坐在他的大腿上放倒了他的座椅。  
夏之光有些意外地看着何洛洛无比主动地妄图脱掉自己的卫衣，却因为车内空间的狭小，舒展不开脱不下来而自己生着闷气。  
夏之光耐心地摆平何洛洛胡乱捣鼓着的细软的小手，手探进卫衣下摆，抚上了他柔软的腰肢，只是留恋片刻就揉搓着胸前两颗敏感的嫣红。何洛洛的身体从未受过这等刺激，尽管死死咬住了下唇也阻挡不了鼻腔发出的闷哼。  
「洛洛真的没和他做过啊？」夏之光惊异于何洛洛身体的过分敏感，有些惊喜地问。  
「废话真多。」小少爷恼羞成怒，伸手就去解夏之光的裤子，生疏至极的手法忙得额前竟生了层细密的汗珠。  
夏之光也不搭把手，虽然如此清纯至极的色诱早已让他恨不得把人立马按在身下办了，倒也难得有兴致去做足前戏。  
「靠， 你特么怎么这么……」何洛洛显然被放出来的硬挺的事物吓了一跳，怯生生地咽了口口水。夏之光拉着他的手引导他摸上了自己硬得发疼的阳具，上下地撸动，可是如此轻柔地手法只是勾起了他更深的欲火，他舒爽地睁开眼问：「洛洛，你做过口交吗？」

何洛洛实在美好得令人疼惜，夏之光看着埋头卖力给自己口的男孩时不时抬起一双清澈的狗狗眼望着自己，一股深入灵魂的罪恶感就莫名涌上心头，他忽然好像就明白了焉栩嘉看上去矫情至极的不愿碰他的原因——圣洁的神灵是不该染上凡人的三千烦恼和欲望的，他轻飘飘得像是抓不住的气球，只有用力的拥抱能够带来片刻他在身边的确信。  
夏之光于是捂上了何洛洛的眼睛不去看他。  
大张着嘴来回抽送使嘴角不断流出津液，何洛洛猜自己现在的模样一定很狼狈，他甚至自暴自弃地开小差想音箱被关了也不知道嘉嘉他们做到哪一步了。终于在一个深喉他难受得生理紧缩，所有的温热的软肉包裹上来，夏之光慌忙推开何洛洛，缴械喷出了白色的污浊，射在了何洛洛的脸上和领口，色情至极。  
夏之光将手指插进何洛洛栗色微卷的头发里，想要和眼神涣散的他对视，他捧起他的脸温柔的亲吻，为他舔舐去了冒犯的精液，他问他：「洛洛，我是谁？」  
「你不是嘉嘉。」所以在我这里，你还不配拥有姓名。

×  
焉栩嘉洗完澡身上还散着热气，翟潇闻半跪在沙发上将他扯到了身旁坐着，自己也心安理得舒舒服服地坐在了他的大腿上。他用常年弹琴起了些茧子的纤细手指，游走在焉栩嘉敞开的浴袍下露出的胸肌、腹肌的线条轮廓。  
焉栩嘉饶有兴致地看着小猫在自己怀里玩火，低声在他耳边说：「怎么？还没吃饱啊？」  
翟潇闻意味深长地笑，也不言语。  
「我看是我今天太温柔了把你给惯的。」  
翟潇闻抬眼直视进焉栩嘉的眼底，用只有他们两个人能听见的声音说：「如果我没猜错，夏之光应该已经知道我们的关系了。」  
焉栩嘉听闻只是挑了挑眉，不惊不恼。  
「我是觉得……你应该好好担心一下，」翟潇闻停下了手上挑逗的动作，有几分认真地说，「说不定你的宝贝洛洛现在正哭得丢了魂呢。」  
一听到何洛洛的名字，焉栩嘉立马紧张起来，他把翟潇闻拉到沙发上做好，厉声问：「你这是什么意思？」  
「你该不会不知道吧，何洛洛可是夏之光藏在心上多年的白月光……」翟潇闻拉了拉自己的衣领，「夏之光不仅晚上说梦话会喊他的名字，和我做到兴致上无意识喊的是他的名字，就连跟我表白……也不过是觉得我跟何洛洛有几分相似而已……」  
翟潇闻的刘海该剪了，焉栩嘉想，长得都遮住了眼睛让自己无法一探他的情绪。  
「你呢，你觉得我跟何洛洛像吗？」  
翟潇闻抬起头扯了扯嘴角，笑得有些牵强。焉栩嘉看着他，心里没来由的空落落的。

何洛洛其实从前就能够感觉到夏之光对自己炽热的目光，他原没有多想，但「爱」就算不宣之于口，也会从眼睛里跑出来。他明白自己的天平总是会无条件倾斜向焉栩嘉，所以只能选择性失明似的，将他牢牢定在焉栩嘉之外的那个圈里，那个友达以上恋人未满的圈里。  
当人类内心其实难以做出抉择的时候，就会自己编造一些理由强行说服自己，夏之光是很好，但焉栩嘉也丝毫不会逊色，况且……在进入陌生高中最孤立无援的时刻，是焉栩嘉第一个引导自己走向明媚的阳光的，是焉栩嘉，命运安排的第一人是焉栩嘉。何洛洛不断告诉自己。  
焉栩嘉总是的温柔铺下天罗地网，何洛洛深陷其中便再也无法也不愿逃离这片温柔乡，就像此刻——  
焉栩嘉按照老规矩挖出剖开的红瓤西瓜最中心的一勺，喂到了何洛洛的嘴边，带着甜甜的笑意看着他张嘴吃下，何洛洛一如往常惊乍地捧场「好吃」，却在嚼了几口发现失去了记忆中的甜味。  
可能夏天快要过去了吧。


	3. Chapter 3

C

四个人的晚餐总是没人能谙熟餐桌礼仪吧。  
何洛洛拎着今天何父刚在家里请米其林餐厅的大厨做的各色美味糕点，像许多次的不请自来那样出现在夏之光和焉栩嘉的复式公寓里时，大概怎么也没想到会碰见早一步提着买来的新鲜食材要一展厨艺的翟潇闻。  
四个人虽各自肚里装满了五味杂陈的小九九，表面上倒也和和睦睦：「留下来一起吃吧，人多热闹。」  
翟潇闻的厨艺还不错，能算得上他们这帮朋友里的大厨，夏之光也是有几个能拿得出手的大菜的，只剩焉栩嘉和何洛洛两个四体不勤五谷不分的少爷体质。  
此刻焉少爷毫无愧疚感地大喇喇躺在客厅沙发看电影，何少爷却有些坐不住，不好意思吃白食的他想着进厨房看看有没有能帮忙打下手的。只是他刚走到厨房门口就顿住了脚步，听着里面忙活着的两人嘻嘻哈哈地像小孩子一样幼稚胡闹。  
我去干嘛呢？添乱还是自寻尴尬呢？  
何洛洛转身就要离开，却被看见他在门口的身影的翟潇闻叫住了，他请何洛洛帮忙和夏之光一起备菜，佯装自己受不了那个弱智无法沟通，我先去休息一下就拜托你啦。翟潇闻的语气委婉有趣，真诚得让人不由自主地想要相信他，  
何洛洛于是接过了他手里的活计，在一方小厨房里简单的快乐起来。自己切菜时刀在砧板上欢快的嗒嗒嗒，夏之光带着金边眼镜专心致志地在水池里低头清理虾仁，转个身就能撞个满怀的距离却纯粹的只剩烟火气息，何洛洛忽然内心生出了一种岁月静好的静谧。  
「还记得高中的时候，你也跟我一样只会煮泡面，谁知道现在你已经能做一桌像样的菜了，而我还是只会煮泡面，最多再加个蛋。」何洛洛主动挑起话头。  
「那时因为我学了呀。」夏之光像是回忆起往事，声音都温柔起来。  
「得，我就没有学呗。」何洛洛好笑道。  
「我都学了，你还学它做什么。」夏之光接得无比自然，以至于说完才愣神意识到自己这句话有多暧昧不清。我都学会了你还学它做什么，我们俩有一个人会就饿不死了啊。  
可是我现在又有什么立场说出这样的话呢，我们只是甚至算不上亲密的朋友，没有共度余生的荣幸。

拉上窗帘的客厅有些阴沉得凉快，大屏上播放着纪录片，一片深蓝色的海域上漂浮着一些浮冰，与天空相接，连成旷阔的、令人窒息的蓝。谁也不知道，这些白色是大块冰山上滑下的孤独的碎片，还是一座不露声色，海平面下深藏着巨大主体的冰山。它们永久的静谧着，和时间永恒地对峙着春夏秋冬。  
纪录片的背景里，磁性的男声说：「这里是世界上第一个无时间区域，每年在这里会有长达两个月的时间没有日落，也有两个月的时间要忍受长久的黑夜……」  
「哇好浪漫。」斜倚在沙发边的翟潇闻惊呼。  
「不会觉得难熬吗？」焉栩嘉问。  
「不会啊，没有了时间的约束，人其实是获得了相对的自由吧。这是哪里啊？」  
「Sommary，挪威北部的夏日之岛。」

「我想吃糖醋虾。」何洛洛尝试够了下实在山高皇帝远的虾仁，心有余而力不足，乖巧地发出了求救信号。  
夏之光和焉栩嘉闻言几乎是同时将筷子伸向了糖醋虾，在盘子上空撞车，才都悻悻向后退了几步。夏之光明白正牌男友在场，怎么也轮不到自己替何洛洛夹菜，复又将在座每个人拉入了尴尬的修罗场。  
「光光，我也要吃虾仁。」翟潇闻见焉栩嘉给何洛洛夹了虾仁，立马撒娇似的给夏之光台阶下。  
「洛洛，糖醋虾怎么样？」  
「嗯，好吃啊你厨艺真不错！」  
「不是啦，这道菜是我们光光做的，你喜欢就好。」  
「洛洛你再尝尝杭三鲜，我听嘉嘉说你是杭州人，特地做了道你们那儿的菜，你快尝尝合不合口味。」  
翟潇闻熟络地尽力活跃饭桌上的气氛，不断地和何洛洛搭话，何洛洛也笑着应和他滚烫的善意，只是本该尽家主义务的两人，却默契地在一旁一言不发。  
「诶嘉嘉，你怎么老盯着蔬菜吃啊，吃点辣子鸡，不尝尝我的拿手菜吗。」翟潇闻说着就给焉栩嘉夹到了碗里。  
夏之光和何洛洛见状同频率地停下手里动作，看着焉栩嘉，他扒拉了一口饭，没多言语地把泛着红油的辣意送进了嘴里。  
「怎么样？」  
「好吃。」  
四个人的晚餐怎么吃都吃不完，窗外星光灿烂，该如何互道晚安。

×  
那天的晚餐结束后，何洛洛把焉栩嘉和夏之光赶出了厨房，和翟潇闻一起洗碗收拾了一片狼藉的餐桌。  
洗碗时两人聊起了天，何洛洛由衷赞叹翟潇闻有极令人舒适的谈话艺术，他会聪明地挑起话题让你不自觉地侃侃而谈，然后微笑着在一旁做最佳的倾听者，自然得像熟识多年的老友。他不喧宾夺主也不会安静无趣，恰到好处的小调皮，又能够将身边的人照顾得滴水不漏——如果他不是焉栩嘉的床伴，我们或许可以成为很好的朋友，何洛洛有些悲哀地想。  
来自情敌的赞美或许是所有称赞里最高规格的礼赞，只是他翟潇闻又怎能算得上情敌呢，他和焉栩嘉情字谈不上，只有性——  
「闻闻你可能不知道，嘉嘉他其实不能吃辣。」  
我们在床上的坦诚相见，到头来只是对彼此的一无所知。  
焉栩嘉，你甚至从未问过我是谁。


	4. Chapter 4

D

何洛洛从梦里惊醒，头发湿的像是从水里捞出来的，他起身打开了床头灯，仰头喝干了玻璃杯里早已凉了的温水，这已经数不清是他梦到夏之光的第几个晚上了。  
今天的梦里是他刚考完美术艺考的那个午后，远远就看见了在操场边大榕树下拎着两人的书包等候自己的男朋友，他于是小心翼翼的绕道他的身后，跳着挂到了他的背上，捂住了他的眼睛问：「猜猜我是谁？」  
「洛洛？」男朋友的话里带着笑意，「好啦别闹了。」  
何洛洛无比清楚这不是虚构而是段真实的回忆，可梦里男孩回过头来却不是故事原本的主人公焉栩嘉，而是夏之光。  
何洛洛一惊，转身就要逃跑，画面却转到了他和夏之光在车上的那场淋漓情事，他躺在夏之光的身下扭头想逃避他写满疼惜的目光，却无比真实地重温了那违背旧约圣经要被打入地狱的快乐，他感受着失重的快感，像一条跃出水面的鱼拼死索求赖以生存的水。

「洛洛？」焉栩嘉半夜接到何洛洛的电话，电话那头却不说话，他耐心地等了很久，竟然听到何洛洛断断续续的哭声，立马套了件外套就奔到了他的单身公寓。  
焉栩嘉有何洛洛家的备用钥匙，就像何洛洛也有他们家除了夏之光和他之外的第三把钥匙一样，他进屋推开小少爷的房门，里面是一片漆黑。  
「别开灯。」  
「怎么了洛洛，做噩梦了？」焉栩嘉摸黑坐到何洛洛的床边，借着透过窗照进的路灯灯光看见了床上半倚着的人。  
「嘉嘉。」何洛洛磨蹭着向前抱住了焉栩嘉，小奶狗身上淡淡的牛奶味钻进了焉栩嘉的鼻腔。贴着薄薄的睡衣，焉栩嘉感受到了何洛洛皮肤的滚烫。  
「怎么了？是不是发烧了，身上这么烫。」焉栩嘉说着就去试他额头的温度，却被何洛洛侧身躲过。  
何洛洛揽住他的脖子，仰头看着从来小心翼翼呵护着自己近乎虔诚的男朋友，心里酸涩地叫嚣着不够，他的脑海里一遍又一遍地回荡着那天车上亲耳听见的与温柔无关的狠厉，和那个在他身上纠缠不清的男孩甜腻的呻吟。  
「吻我，嘉嘉。」  
何洛洛看见焉栩嘉明显一怔，回过神来倒也给了他一个吻，一个蜻蜓点水的吻。

又是这样。  
何洛洛回忆起那天两个人吃烧烤喝了点啤酒，到家之后自己也是这样主动索吻，焉栩嘉甜蜜的吻从不愿再过多深入一步，还是他贴上去和他交换了一个湿热的吻。  
也许是酒精的催化，借着这个意乱情迷的吻，何洛洛在沙发上压倒了焉栩嘉，两人作势滚到了地毯上，近在迟尺的距离与暧昧不清的氛围，何洛洛不傻，他感受到了焉栩嘉身下已经起了反应，他以为如今已是无法推脱地成熟时机，于是揽过焉栩嘉的脖子，询问着说。  
「我们做吧，嘉嘉。」  
「洛洛你喝多了。」却换来他的落荒而逃。  
何洛洛用额头抵着焉栩嘉的颈窝，贴在他的胸口，静静地听着他有力的心跳，他真的很难分辨，这究竟是出于爱的自持，还是不爱了的疏远。

轻如羽翼的吻离开后甚至没有一丝温存，何洛洛睁开眼睛发现泪水已然模糊了自己的视线，他的声音有些哽咽：「嘉嘉，你不用对我这么温柔的。」  
「怎么了宝贝？」  
何洛洛的脑海中又不断浮现夏之光情动时也叫他宝贝，回忆如潮水再度袭来，他拼命摇头想要覆盖掉这段记忆，却绝望地发现记忆里夏之光其实无处不在——  
放学后的篮球场边，他等来焉栩嘉的同时也会有夏之光，所以他其实早就习惯了买三罐可乐，三支甜筒，三根烤肠，三包辣条……  
翻墙逃课去看演唱会，其实是三人连座的站票。骑车去到海边的篝火晚会，其实是三个人的冒险计划。  
暑假去后山看流星雨，寒假在院子里放冷焰火，所有的浪漫里夏之光的参与都历历在目，只是那时的少年眼里的爱意加了滤镜，在回忆里悄悄故意抹去了三人行的真相，告诉自己唯有自己和爱人如何如何天作之合。  
就像开始的那场梦里，大榕树下等待自己的其实真的有夏之光的身影，只是那时的何洛洛只会奔向焉栩嘉的怀里。

×  
焉栩嘉看着何洛洛一言不发地揭开了自己的睡衣扣子，露出修长的脖子，盈盈一握的肩头，白嫩诱人的锁骨……真丝睡衣一点一点地向下滑，向自己完完全全展示着全部。他跪坐在床上又爬到焉栩嘉的大腿上，用膝盖肆无忌惮地在某处纵火。  
「洛洛你不要……」焉栩嘉紧张地咽了口口水，向后仰想要拉开两人的距离。  
何洛洛把他一把捞了回来，用手指在他的心口的位置戳戳点点，抬头直视他的眼里有说不明的悲伤。  
何洛洛开始解焉栩嘉的衬衫，一颗两颗，放任火势蔓延。  
「不可以洛洛，我们还不可以。」焉栩嘉还未来得及沉浸在暧昧的情欲里又狠狠将自己抽离，推开了何洛洛，也拼命让自己清醒。他慌忙地捡起何洛洛的睡衣给他披上，又还嫌不够似的拉过被子，把人过了个严实只露出一张此刻煞白的小脸。  
他捧住他的脸，在额头烙下一吻，说着今天时候不早了，再度落荒而逃。  
焉栩嘉，你究竟在害怕什么呢？

开车驶出了三条街道，焉栩嘉才在路边停下车迫使自己冷静，有的时候他自己也不明白自己。他摸出手机点开了常用联系人。  
【下班了吗？】  
【刚下。】  
【夏之光来接你了？】  
【他出差了，今天刚走。】  
【在那儿待着，等我。】

有些人看人看得通透，自己却活得糊涂，翟潇闻觉得，焉栩嘉算是一个。  
两人就近找了家快捷酒店，废话不多说就滚在了一起。焉栩嘉平时做的时候，高兴起来骚话一大堆没羞没臊的，逼着自己叫哥哥叫爸爸的没少干，今天却选择做个沉默的打桩机，翟潇闻在他湿漉漉的刘海半遮的眼睛里，看到了浓厚得化不开的愁绪，他也不多问。  
翟潇闻从浴室里出来看到焉栩嘉极为罕见地靠在床头抽事后烟，吞云吐雾地像演成个文艺片里的颓废青年，他好笑地走上前掐了他的烟：「少抽烟，对身体不好。」  
「知道，楼下刚买的。」  
「怎么了弟弟，什么事儿愁成这样？你刚才完全是在泄欲啊。」  
焉栩嘉闻言自嘲地笑笑，「这么明显吗。」  
「也没什么事，就是烦。」烦为何我自己读不懂自己的心，面对深渊，面对深海，面对峡谷呼啸而过的风，面对雪原寒风凛冽了眉骨，我究竟在怕什么呢。  
翟潇闻没收了焉栩嘉外衣口袋里刚买的那包烟，作为补偿送给了他一盒薄荷糖。他剥开自己吃了一颗，又倒给焉栩嘉一颗，塞在了他的手心。  
「很好吃的。」冰冰凉凉，让人安心的甜。

×  
翟潇闻极为难得地单独约了焉栩嘉吃饭，地点由他决定，焉栩嘉被他领到了街口也没看见个像饭馆的地方。  
「哪儿呢？」  
「就这儿啊。」焉栩嘉疑惑地顺着翟潇闻指的方向看过去，就看到一个路边搭建的临时大棚，锅灶都在车辆来来往往的路边支着，一眼可见。  
「你就特地请我到这儿来吃饭？」  
「怎么，大少爷不肯赏光啊？」  
「不是，你要嫌我去的那些地儿贵没关系，我请你是应该的，你别觉得有负担啊。」  
「没负担啊，花你的钱刷你的卡，我一点儿都没负担，」翟潇闻拉了拉手插裤带仍在观望的焉栩嘉，撒娇似的晃了晃他的胳膊，「就上次我说想吃火锅，你请的那地儿哪叫火锅啊，一股高档餐厅的消毒药水味儿，吃的怪别扭。」  
「路边摊儿没吃过吧，今天哥哥带你尝尝鲜！」  
焉栩嘉也不好扫他的兴，虽然迈开腿跟着翟潇闻走了，心里稍微垫几口，等回去加餐的小算盘却已经打得滋溜响。  
可当翟潇闻噼里啪啦点了一堆东西上桌时，焉栩嘉内心绝望地呼号，得，也别想垫几口了，先活着回去再说吧。  
满桌子冒着红油、带着辣椒，闻着就呛得要流出泪水的微辣中辣变态辣的菜，简直张牙舞爪地在向他挑衅，他抬头看了眼一脸「我点的菜不错吧求表扬」的翟潇闻无比认真的表情，确定今天他不是来整蛊自己的。  
「你……不是山东人吗？」焉栩嘉心说我跟重庆的好哥们儿周震南出去也没这样点过菜啊。  
「对啊，怎么不合你口味啊？」  
倒也不是不合我口味的事情，我可能有一颗想吃辣的心，但我实在没有这种天分。焉栩嘉欲哭无泪，只能敷衍地摇摇头，慢吞吞地磨着筷子思索从哪道稍微杀伤力低一点的下手。  
翟潇闻见到吃的就一键收获安静，不再招呼他吃，也不再说话，兴高采烈地自己吃了起来。他嘴巴里鼓鼓囊囊包着菜，被辣得泛着泪花，嘴巴撕拉撕拉吸着冷气，却也只是稍微抿一口柠檬茶，一头扎进下一道菜里去了。他像只偷偷擦了口红的小仓鼠，在大棚内明黄色的灯光下，无比生动活泼。焉栩嘉甚至想伸手揉揉他的脑袋。  
看他吃得这么香，焉栩嘉索性不再判断辣味座次，准备从毛血旺开始时，翟潇闻却在这时冷不丁地开了口：「你为什么不说呢？」  
「嗯？」  
「你明明一点辣都不能吃，你为什么不告诉我呢？」  
焉栩嘉一时哑然，却没来得及细想翟潇闻知道自己不能吃辣还请今天这么一桌是什么用意，就又被连连逼问——  
「这件事很难开口吗？说了我们就会决裂吗？」  
「我……这不是看你兴致这么高不想打扰你吗。」  
「你能不能多替你自己想想，不要动不动把你社交圈里那套谦逊小心用到我身上来，没必要真的没必要，我们不过是个炮友的关系。没吃过路边摊不想吃就拒绝，不能吃辣会胃痛就拒绝，没人会为了你的善解人意感动得煽人泪下的焉栩嘉。」  
「你你你……这是发什么疯。」  
「同样，少年时代的竹马不爱了你可以到此为止了，没有人会觉得你这样是不专一，是滥情，是步了你爸妈的后尘。」  
字字灼心，咄咄逼人。  
「翟潇闻你说够了没有！」焉栩嘉腾地站起身，引来了旁边桌的侧目。  
「说够了，焉大少爷今天请回吧。」翟潇闻头也不抬，继续低头吃着盘里的辣面筋。  
「我不过是觉得，反正也不会跟你出来吃几顿饭没必要交待而已，请你认清自己的身份，管好自己的事情。」焉栩嘉多年良好的家教使他立马收拾好了自己的心情，他恢复了往日的平淡，甚至在头也不回离开前，为这顿一口没吃的不愉快的晚餐买了单。  
翟潇闻赌气不去看焉栩嘉，更不会去追他，低头又夹了一大口辣子鸡，辣得眼泪止不住流进菜里。  
上帝说，先动心的人难免成为游戏的输家，猫鼠游戏需要的从来是棋逢对手。

「哇小翟哥，花好漂亮啊！男朋友送的？」  
「想要啊？自个儿找男朋友去。」  
「什么嘛，真诚赞美几句怎么还人身攻击啊。」酒吧临时打工的大学生小妹玩笑了几句就走开了，翟潇闻回到后台，才拿出花里的小卡片，在把它丢进满满一抽屉来自男朋友的小卡片堆里前，打开看了一眼，却意外发现不是每天的「男朋友演出成功 爱你[小太阳]」，而是——  
【洛洛，七夕快乐。光】  
什么嘛，现在花店工作也太不认真了，这都送错可怎么继续做生意。亏的是自己善解人意，不然分分钟能引起风暴现场啊。翟潇闻于是拿出手机拍了张照片，同时发送给了通讯录里的两个人。  
小孩子都知道龟兔赛跑中最后的赢家是的勤勤恳恳的乌龟，占尽优势却装聋作哑的小兔子，你再不醒醒，可要被人家抢占先机了。  
这么粗心大意，还怎么继续过招。


	5. Chapter 5

E  
×  
夏之光不得不承认，翟潇闻是个绝顶聪明通透的人，却总以站在云端的姿态，静静看着俗世的坠落。他不争不抢不吵不闹，在自然界就是被幼崽众多的母亲放弃的那一只，在哄闹的人群也实在太容易被淹没。但是——  
夏之光推开咖啡厅的门，门帘上的风铃叮咚尽职地跳着圆舞曲，他在乌泱泱的人群中一眼还是就找到了翟潇闻，就像他们初见面那样。  
他的鼻梁上架了一副金边眼镜，戴着白色耳机，隔绝了人世的疏离神色写着生人莫近。他在听什么呢？你会无端猜测，那个用一根弦谋杀人思想的帕格尼尼吗？  
「光光。」翟潇闻游离的目光在夏之光的身上终于停留，他扬手示意。  
那次七夕送错花的乌龙，翟潇闻只有那一则简讯，便再没当面提起，他的磊落光明让夏之光其实很难坦荡，内心也只能当是为他也从未捅破他和焉栩嘉的关系的有偿回报。  
这本该只是一个普普通通的下午茶，一个为男朋友出差回来接风洗尘的小聚，如果翟潇闻不直奔主题开口问：「说说你的初恋吧。」  
初恋？恋爱应当算是一段完整的感情，夏之光竟然脑海里一时搜索不出符合条件的内容，他不是不诚恳，只是真的一时语塞。  
「那说说你有多喜欢洛洛？」翟潇闻索性换了个问法。  
不是你「是不是」喜欢何洛洛，而是你有多喜欢何洛洛。他没有气急跳脚地指责为何移情别恋，只是静静地等待着一段完整的故事。  
「是从少年时便开始的暗恋，还是日久生情的依恋？是早于焉栩嘉的一见钟情，还是觊觎弟弟的男朋友的夺人所爱呢？」翟潇闻的语气不疾不徐，如果忽略他所说的内容，那轻柔的语气像是在为你读诗。  
「都不是。」夏之光喝了一口美式特浓，苦味在味蕾上渐次散开，「是被忽视的明恋，是本该公平竞争的错位。」

夏之光和焉栩嘉高中是学校初中部直升的优异学子，高一新生入学，理所当然地接下了迎新的职责，校领导也乐得看到两个帅小伙笑语盈盈地站在校门口充当门面。  
何洛洛其实更早些出现在夏之光的世界，焉栩嘉去小卖部买了两罐橘子汽水，回来就看到哥哥眼神直勾勾地看着谁走不动路了。  
「喂夏之光，你哥我请你喝汽水。」焉栩嘉捣了捣夏之光。  
「知道了知道了。」夏之光瞎摸着接过来，懒得分给他一个眼色。  
「看什么呢？跟中蛊了似的？」焉栩嘉搭上他哥的肩，顺着他的眼光在人群里看了过去。  
「看到没？卧槽怎么会有人长得这么可爱……」夏之光啧啧摇头又点头，那时候的何洛洛脸上还没褪去婴儿肥，奶呼呼的白嫩小脸上忽闪着大眼睛，满是对陌生新学校的试探和不安，他穿着简单至极的白色卫衣和黑色破洞裤，拖着印满动漫人物的巨大行李箱，他慢吞吞极不情愿地走向新学校，撇撇嘴有一丝委屈的意思。  
心动不如行动，夏之光迈开腿就要向前搭讪这位下凡辛苦的神仙弟弟，却被焉栩嘉一把扯了回来。  
「哎哟喂你怎么回事，别坏了你哥我结交新同学的好事。」  
「什么啊，只许你结交新同学，不准我向新同学表达善意啊？」  
「行行行，那一起去。」夏之光懒得理焉栩嘉小朋友。  
「这样吧，」焉栩嘉玩性大发，「我们俩划拳，赢得人可以上去搭讪，输的人只能在旁边帮忙提行李，不准说话。怎么样？」  
「不准说话？」  
「嗯，哑巴新娘那种。敢不敢？」  
「这有什么不敢的。」少年人最经不起激将，心里想着这也不过是众多次在家靠猜拳决定谁洗碗的国际惯例，撸起袖子很快应战。  
夏之光出布，焉栩嘉出剪刀，焉栩嘉胜。  
「哈哈，哑巴新娘，咱们走吧。」焉栩嘉得意地揽过夏之光，夏之光挣脱开，假装生气地踹了他一脚。  
这个时候的他们该不会想到，其实在一个人的生命的出场顺序，是那么的重要，以至于何洛洛回想起自己青春的开始，只记得逆光走来对他温柔地说「你好同学，我叫焉栩嘉」的Mr.Right。  
如果知道之后命运的齿轮就此转动，会不会不决定的这样草率。

「现在争取还不算太迟。」翟潇闻挤出一个尽可能显得自己大度的微笑，葱白的指尖在马克杯上敲敲打打。  
「对不起。」  
「不要对不起，我们本来就没关系。」  
心动过吗？该是心动过的，夏之光想，不需要测谎仪，我还可以清楚地回忆起，初见你在芜杂的人群出挑的迷人，你窝在卡座的一角，摇晃着初来酒吧的少女才会点的鲜艳鸡尾酒，放空的眼神游走在每一个人身上，却没有半点停留的眷恋，直到我们隔着舞动的人群，奇妙地短暂对视，我看见你的嘴角勾起一抹摄人心魄的笑意。  
我起身穿过人海想去到你的身边，你却像一只黑猫慵懒俏皮地跳下座位，转身走上了舞台，接过主唱的麦克风。现场迷幻的紫色灯光为你切成了深海的蓝，你的声音也像是罂粟花，开口说：「今天我为大家带来一首歌，这首歌，讲述了两个人相互救赎的故事。」  
虽然我只是观众里的一员，但我却觉得，你是在对我说。  
心的沦陷只需要一秒，你却大方给了我一首歌的时间，只是聚光灯下的心动太过短暂，我常常在灯灭后恍然它究竟是否真实存在，就像你一样。

「你跟我表白是因为觉得我跟他很像吗？」还是心有不甘，谁都不愿成为谁的替代品。  
「可能吧。」夏之光的口吻无比认真，翟潇闻怜悯起自己的自取其辱。  
你可以说故事的开始我的接近是动机不纯，是图谋不轨，因为你和他的磁场真的太过相像，所以可不可以是我的情难自禁，我的本性所驱。你是出生在音乐里的精灵，冰冷也滚烫，你该拥有你自己的禁卫军，不会是我，我想会是他，也许全世界都不知道我其实内心很想保护的他。  
「我从第一眼见到你就觉得你们的磁场太过相似，冰冷疏离又矜贵有礼，光芒夺目又擅长隐藏自己，而且相处下来我还发现……你们都无法直视自己的内心。」  
短暂的沉默后投放一颗深水炸弹，砰砰砰在翟潇闻的心上开枪，耳边的轰鸣太大快要造成短暂失聪。  
「你和焉栩嘉真的是一类人。」  
像飞机高空失事的心脏骤停。

×  
夏之光回到家就看到焉栩嘉坐客厅的长毛地毯上打游戏，白墙上游戏机的大屏里被控制的刺客角色暴躁地一路杀戮，向塔顶的宫殿冲刺。  
当然，他也一眼看到了焉栩嘉身后放在茶几上的99朵玫瑰的捧花，七夕已过了两天，再贵的花也不再新鲜如故。  
翟潇闻那天的两则讯息发给了龟兔赛跑的参赛双方，他向来尊重两人对何洛洛的感情，仁至义尽地通知到位，剩下的便任其发挥了。焉栩嘉于是在何洛洛拿到送错的花前，提前截胡下了这份暧昧的礼物。  
夏之光没在急着进房间的，他慢悠悠地换鞋，把外衣挂在衣架上，静静等候焉栩嘉的发落。  
「七夕节订花应该挺贵的吧，您还有闲钱准备两份呐？」焉栩嘉放下游戏手柄，回头看他，「或者其实不止两份，我只看到了冰山一角？」  
「七夕不比春节，你每年都给洛洛发个红包什么的，我都没意见，不过请问你的七夕节礼物是以什么样的身份，什么样的立场送的呢？」  
「暗恋对象？预备情人？」  
失去控制的游戏角色不再所向披靡，大屏里出现了GAME OVER的字样，屋里一下静得吓人。  
「翟潇闻的花还给你，」焉栩嘉起身拿起茶几上的花束塞到了夏之光的怀里，「送都送了，可别送错人啊，两边不讨好，亏不亏？」  
焉栩嘉轻笑一声，转身就要进自己的房间。  
「以公平竞争的追求者的身份，」夏之光突然发声，「你问我以什么身份，那我就告诉你，让了你这么多年，我不想再让着你了，弟弟。」  
他语气里的疲惫和悲悯灼伤了焉栩嘉冰块包裹着的心，摆出了参赛就一定能收获冠军的姿态，仿佛自己是个沾沾自喜不自量力的跳梁小丑。  
「让着我？」焉栩嘉顿住脚步，像是听到什么荒谬至极的惊天笑话，「求求你别在讲假慈悲笑话了。这么多年，是你每时每分每秒都在我身边阴魂不散地逼我！」  
「我只要看见你我就想起我可笑的身世，我有多不招人待见，我他妈来到这个世界上就是个最大的错误！」  
「为什么人人都爱你呢？你的滥情顽劣都只是所有纨绔子弟身上不值一提的通病，我却只要做错一点事，就要受人当面背后指指点点。」  
「你获得的那些我根本不屑一顾的所谓的成绩会被全家人奉为瑰宝，而我，夏家焉家两边都不受待见，直到成人考上了一个值得夸耀的好大学，真的做出了好些成绩才终于被家里承认……」  
「小时候你不是总爱问我为什么从来不喊你哥哥吗？我现在就告诉你，因为我当时觉得，我不配！你满意了吗？」  
「让着我？不想再让了？你哪怕有一次让过我吗？！」  
焉栩嘉鲜少脱下了他笑面虎的外壳，失控又无助地吼起来，他的眼眶发红，红得实在不像话。  
「求求你夏之光别再逼我了……逼得我喘不过气来…」  
焉栩嘉小声得几乎用气音说，他狠狠撞过了夏之光的肩膀摔门离开了这个根本不算是「家」的房子，只留夏之光吸了吸鼻子，呆呆愣在原地。


	6. Chapter 6

F  
×  
焉栩嘉刚出门就撞见了在门口尴尬不知进退的翟潇闻，他刚想送来夏之光落下的Switch，捎带着买了点荔枝，就在扬手敲门前撞见了一出好戏。  
焉栩嘉也顾不上想一门之隔外翟潇闻听到了自己咆哮的多少内容，一摸口袋只带了手机没拿车钥匙，却也只能硬着头皮往楼下奔。翟潇闻也顾不上送什么Switch了，三两步就跟了上去，不远不近地保持着一段距离，跟着焉栩嘉走得漫无目的。  
焉栩嘉今天难得没衬衫西裤穿得社会精英人模狗样的，只套了件oversized连帽卫衣，这会儿正好把帽子戴上，把自己隔离自闭。翟潇闻在后面跟的有些吃力，心说遛狗的都没他走得快，看他走得那么气鼓鼓的又觉得好笑，乐得腾出只手来拿手机录起了视频。  
高级公寓小区外的街道弯弯绕绕，焉栩嘉只是闷头走着，翟潇闻只能稍微跟紧了些，怕一会儿跟丢了自己还得迷路。  
前面的人在一个便利店过了的转角消失了，翟潇闻忙不迭地小跑跟上去，却一个转弯闷闷地撞进了一个香喷喷的怀里。  
「跟够了没？」翟潇闻还没来得及吃惊地尖叫出声，就被人按头往怀里带。  
「哎呀呀你松手，闷死我啊。」翟潇闻从焉栩嘉怀里挣脱出来，吸了几口新鲜氧气，确定了自己还活着，才赏了他个翻上天灵盖的白眼。  
「干嘛跟着我？」  
「怕你轻生啊年轻人！」翟潇闻无比嫌弃地扯下了他的卫衣的帽子，「谁爱跟踪你似的。」  
「你不生气了？」  
「我生什么气啊？？？」翟潇闻简直莫名其妙。  
「哦，你不生气就不提了。」焉栩嘉像是小小的松了口气，又问，「你这是要去哪？」  
「我怎么知道要去哪？我刚在跟踪你诶大哥？」  
「那……我们干点什么呢？」  
「吃荔枝吗？」翟潇闻拎了拎手里的荔枝，觉得这段无厘头的对话简直显得自己伟岸的智商变得侏儒起来。  
接着，两人就找了个高档公寓外僻静的马路牙子，坐在路灯下吃起了荔枝，主要分工是焉栩嘉剥，翟潇闻吃。  
「诶你也没洗手就在这剥荔枝……」翟潇闻吃了好几个才后知后觉起来。  
「靠，爱吃不吃。」焉栩嘉嘴上说着白眼狼，也还是身体诚实地把手上这个塞到了翟潇闻嘴里。  
「我真是没想到你还知道荔枝是剥了壳儿才能吃的，」翟潇闻嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，说得口齿不清，「小少爷不是不食人间烟火的吗？」  
焉栩嘉难得听了他嘴欠的讥讽没反驳，反而试探地问：「你真不生气了啊，那天吃路边摊儿我最后说话真挺重的，我道歉。」  
翟潇闻歪头想了一想：「你说什么话我是不记得了，不过我点了那么一大桌菜你一口没吃就跑了，我是挺生气的。」  
「这有什么好生气的，还不是我付的钱。」  
「有钱了不起啊？有钱就可以践踏我们穷人的尊严了吗？」翟潇闻嚯了一声，突然杉菜口吻地抗争起来。焉栩嘉看着他故意咋咋呼呼的戏精模样，明白他是在努力逗自己开心，呼噜了一把翟潇闻的脑袋，不自觉地傻笑起来。  
「走，请我吃饭。」翟潇闻见时机差不多了，又把人从马路牙子上拽起来，趁机狠狠敲诈一笔。  
「饭有什么好吃的，咱们换个地儿玩去。」焉栩嘉笑得不怀好意，翟潇闻心说一个小时前愤怒咆哮的是哪位啊，这会儿就开始耍流氓，小孩子还真是情欲过剩。

华灯初上的CBD，七夕节布置的浪漫灯饰还没来得及撤下，  
迟到的陪伴发生在节日氛围消散的夜晚。  
焉栩嘉在街边打了个电话叫司机来接他们，回头就看见翟潇闻聚精会神地和落地橱窗里的小熊布偶深情对望，赖着走不动路了。  
「喜欢啊？」焉栩嘉也上前凑热闹。  
「没，就看看。」  
「还没，我看你眼珠子都要掉出来了。」  
「真没，这只小熊是我的老朋友了，我每周去琴房练琴都会路过这儿，来看看它。」翟潇闻眼神温柔得像在看儿子。  
「嚯，玩具都能和你做朋友，你当玩具总动员啊？你怎么没问问人家同不同意？」焉栩嘉看他过分认真的样子内心变得柔软，他发现自己好像一和翟潇闻待在一块儿就变得特别幼稚。  
「你这个人怎么这么欠呢？我真的认真发问，你是怎么活到今天的？」  
「彼此彼此。」  
火固然能够熔化冰，却难免两败俱伤，火势变弱，冰也不复存在。人们却常常忘了水也能融化冰，他们相似又相合，相拥取暖，慢慢强大。

×  
何家老爷子八十大寿在东城算是件近日的大事，各个交好世家的当家的也都拖儿带女地悉数到场。  
即使有一万个法子避开同样会到场的夏之光，焉栩嘉也还没准备好如何面对何洛洛。唯一令人欣慰的是，焉栩嘉窝在公馆二楼，何家为他准备的绝佳视角的隔间的长沙发里，抬眼就看见夏之光今天带了位看起来很贵的金丝雀。  
【今天很漂亮啊小玫瑰。】焉栩嘉摸出手机发了信息。  
夏之光刚到公馆大厅就有一批大腹便便或花枝招展的各家先生太太围上前嘘寒问暖，翟潇闻趁机退后了几步，离开了风暴中心，看到了手机上焉栩嘉发来的信息，便四处环顾寻找他的身影。  
【二楼。】焉栩嘉看他四处张望，给了点提示。  
【你也不赖。】翟潇闻果然抬眼就看到又人模狗样拾掇得社会精英的焉栩嘉，回敬道。  
金丝雀今天穿了身修身的暗红墨绿碎花西装，白色内搭，高挑出尘，高挺的鼻梁上架了副金边眼镜，整成了个斯文禽兽的绅士模样。  
【宴会太无聊，一会八点到西门偏门找我，有惊喜。】  
【惊喜？希望不是惊吓。】翟潇闻闻言挑眉抿嘴一笑。

何洛洛前半场宴会完全没有出现在焉栩嘉眼前，或者说根本没有到场，他拦住何家熟识的阿姨问，小少爷是不是生病了，才得知何洛洛去机场接在国外生活了很久今天特地回国的姑妈去了，估计还有一会儿赶到。  
焉栩嘉边嘴上应付着阿姨嘉嘉不用担心的体贴安抚，边腹诽一会儿你们小少爷回来理不理我还不一定呢，我是大可不用担心了。  
焉栩嘉又陪一帮年纪稍长的太太们走了遍场面话，谦逊乖巧地微笑推脱着年轻有为一表人才的官话赞美，眼睛却不停地瞄着手表，快八点了。焉栩嘉一直在躲夏之光，自然也就没机会和翟潇闻碰面，他估摸着人可能已经到了，不想让他等太久，也就好容易找了个借口逃了出来。  
公馆的西门是个偏门，甚至连保安也没有，翟潇闻人还没到，焉栩嘉借着昏暗的路灯找到了他停在这里的车，按下车钥匙按钮打开了后备箱，心安地看见了乖乖躺在里面的3米多高的小熊布偶——翟潇闻的老朋友，它其实是人家奢侈品牌店的镇店橱窗设计，花了大价钱不说，还原本是个独家非卖品，焉栩嘉是费了好大功夫才买来的。  
他想象着一会儿翟潇闻看到了惊喜感动得说不出话，又臭屁地死不承认的样子嘴角就不自觉上扬。  
背后传来轻巧的脚步声，来人调皮地从背后捂上他的眼睛，焉栩嘉无奈地宠溺笑了笑，一个名字在嘴边就要脱口而出，就听见无比熟悉的声音拿捏着怪腔调问：「猜猜我是谁？」  
焉栩嘉突然紧张慌乱了起来，他握住他捂住自己眼睛的手拿了下来说：「洛洛？」  
转身果然是笑开了花的单纯小少爷：「太没意思了，这么好猜吗？」  
「我们洛洛当然好猜。」  
「嘉嘉你一个人在这儿干嘛呢？是不是我没来你一个人呆在里面太无聊了？」何洛洛丝毫没有焉栩嘉之前担心地别扭的模样，就像这么多年里他们无数次双方各自消化情绪一样，从没发生过任何争吵。  
可是是否一段关系里必不可少些摩擦，双箭头的装傻，只是对初现端倪的裂痕避而不谈。  
「没……就是有点闷……」  
「哇！这是什么？好可爱的小熊！」何洛洛不出所料，一眼看见了后备箱里准备的礼物，兴奋地满眼放光。  
「这是你给我准备的礼物？你可别说这是今天准备送给我爷爷的，我可不相信啊~」何洛洛一脸识破男朋友的小惊喜的得意小狐狸模样，亮晶晶的眼睛满是笑意地望着他。  
「……呃，洛洛其实……」  
「哎呀，不用其实啦，我很喜欢的嘉嘉！真的，你送的我都喜欢！」何洛洛来回晃着焉栩嘉的胳膊，对男朋友用来求和的礼物万分满意，他是太好哄骗的小蜜豆，卑微地乞食一点点甜蜜。  
焉栩嘉一时语塞，实在不忍扑灭他眼里的星星。  
公馆那边又走来一个人影，一蹦三跳掩不住雀跃，焉栩嘉心下一怔，是翟潇闻。翟潇闻显然在不远不近的地方看见了后备箱里的小熊布偶，他的眼里短暂地亮了一下，又在看见身旁的何洛洛后暗了下去，他甚至不敢确定焉栩嘉原本计划的惊喜里有没有何洛洛。  
看着焉栩嘉的眼神慌乱，该是惊喜出现了偏差吧，翟潇闻很快原谅了他，知趣地顿住了脚步，在何洛洛背对着的地方和焉栩嘉点头致意，就万分懂事地转身黯然离场。  
又是这样，焉栩嘉被逼得透不过气来，他感觉何洛洛拉起了他的手像传递了一团烈火，他的小太阳不容置喙地兀自发光，快要灼伤了他的皮肤，侵蚀他的内心。  
他忽然觉得这偌大的公馆逼仄得难容下他，他无处遁形，无处可逃。焉栩嘉忽然很怀念和翟潇闻一起蹲在橱窗前胡吹海聊着玩具总动员的那个夜晚的凉风，温温柔柔地能够吹进他的心里，叫醒他的秘密。  
「翟潇闻！」焉栩嘉轻轻松开了何洛洛的手，叫住了翟潇闻，翟潇闻心下暗叫不好，却还是笑眯眯地回过头和何洛洛打了招呼。  
「洛洛，其实这只熊是答应好要送给小翟的，你要是喜欢我回头再买给你。」焉栩嘉揉了揉何洛洛的脑袋。  
何洛洛脸上几乎捕捉不到一丝落寞，他自如地切换到昔日的笑脸，娇嗔地锤了拳焉栩嘉，又看看翟潇闻：「我可不像小翟那么好说话哦，一只小熊就能收买，你就等着本少爷的愿望清单吧。」  
焉栩嘉「是是是」地哄他，何洛洛先走一步，还回头叮嘱：「嘉嘉，别忘了一会儿我们要一起敬爷爷酒。」

西门后院复又只剩下两人一熊。  
翟潇闻还是站在离焉栩嘉不远不近的地方，看着鹅黄色路灯笼罩着的冰山小少爷在一点一点融化。有人说两人对视七秒会产生爱情，在第八秒，翟潇闻却只觉得自己没出息地想要流泪。  
焉栩嘉站在原地微微张开怀抱，轻轻柔柔地随着夏夜的风传到他的耳畔：「你的小熊是不是也可以做我的朋友。」  
翟潇闻刚酝酿地想哭的气氛全被毁了，他走上前填满了这个拥抱，言语间全是笑意：「神经。」

×  
翟潇闻从西门回去，磨蹭着去了趟洗手间才回去找夏之光。  
自从那日咖啡馆两人和平摊牌，翟潇闻就单方面觉得这场糖衣炮弹的伪装恋爱该就此无疾而终了，所以夏之光找到他作为男伴一同参加宴会时，他也只是答应以朋友的身份来撑个场子。  
翟潇闻找到夏之光人的时候也不知道他又喝了几巡，满脸通红，像幼儿园演出被老师拉着画了大腮红的小朋友。  
「光光？光光，你别喝了。」翟潇闻一把上前扶住他，想把他往就近的座位带着坐了下来，却怎么也搞不动执拗的人。  
夏之光灼热的目光盯着大厅的正中间站着一对璧人，何洛洛亲昵熟稔地挽着焉栩嘉向宴会的主角老寿星何老爷子祝寿，也不知说了什么逗乐老爷子的话，老爷子爽朗地笑开了，一口干了酒杯里的干红，宠溺地揉了揉他最小的孙儿的头，又肯定地拍了拍焉栩嘉的肩。  
如此其乐融融。  
夏之光拦住经过的服务生，又拿了两杯白的，向大厅正中间走去，只是还未待走进就悲哀地发现自己多余可笑。  
「爷爷您不是总说嘉嘉能力强，喜欢嘉嘉吗？让他真正跟咱们成为一家人不好吗？」

去爱永远不会看到第二次的东西，在火焰与狂喊中去爱，随即毁灭自己。人们就在这一瞬间活着。①  
人总是执着于第一眼就看中的东西。

×  
何洛洛被何父何老爷子拉着敬了一圈认识的不认识的先生太太，几杯红的下肚也着实有些上头了，他钻了个空子溜到了公馆一楼角落的洗手间，醒了醒酒出来，却在转角被人一把拉进了走廊边门半掩着的房间。  
一楼没开灯的客房内，何洛洛被酒气熏天的人拉进房间就重重抵在了墙上，他吃痛地吸了口凉气，挣了挣想推开面前发酒疯的人，却失败地被更紧地圈在了怀里。  
借着半掩着的门缝外透进的走廊的灯光，何洛洛在一片黑暗里模模糊糊认出了近在咫尺的脸——他看到了眼角熟悉的泪痣，和那双看谁都深情款款的眼睛，此刻被冲天的酒气熏得要流泪。  
何洛洛听着安静空气里易碎的呼吸，寂静对峙了许久，对面本该僵持到海枯石烂的人却率先弃盔卸甲，闷闷地像在小声呜咽。  
「你就那么想跟他成为一家人吗？」他的嗓子烧得喑哑，头埋在何洛洛的颈窝里，委屈得像丢了心爱的玩具的孩子。  
傻子都能看出来，何洛洛在躲夏之光，可何洛洛不仅在躲夏之光，更在躲避自己的心，他感觉到自己小心经营了多年的天平正在以难以掌控地趋势向另一边倒去，他渴求的微妙平衡终于开始一点点坍塌，分崩离析。  
何洛洛复又用尽全身力气推开了夏之光，他平淡的声音实在有些颤抖——  
「要不是你我相识多年，我怕是要误以为，你对我还……余情未了。」

「那如果我说……当初最先走向你人应该是我，现在的结局会不会比较不一样？」夏之光虚虚握住了何洛洛的手腕。  
如果命运的齿轮能够重新拨转，你还会不会把我推开？

\-------------------------------  
①出自加缪《快乐的死》


	8. Chapter 8

G  
×  
房间的灯从里面被打开，翟潇闻安静地走到门口，就看见何洛洛慌乱逃走后兀自蹲在原地的夏之光，有些狼狈有些单薄有些让人想给他一个拥抱。  
「你都听到了？」  
「嗯。」  
宴会的后半场哄闹，翟潇闻踌躇在大厅里也再没找到故事里各奔东西的另外三个主角，他揉了揉眉心索性回到何家为他贴心准备的客房，虽然不是贵宾的他房间位置实在有些偏僻，倒也正好能安稳睡个觉醒醒酒。却没成想门没关严，撞见了如此一场互诉衷肠。  
翟潇闻其实是有些嫉妒的，嫉妒焉栩嘉和夏之光都如此这般死心塌地地守护着何洛洛，他明明已经是衣食无忧万人宠爱的小少爷，却谁都紧张宝贝他。  
这世界大概本就贫富不均两极分化，他明明一点都不缺爱，却还无休止地得到世人的十分之九的怜惜。  
「光光，洛洛他还没有认清自己的心，你要帮帮他。」  
冰封多年的雪原一时难以融化，它大概自己都忘了曾经一岁一枯荣的朝暮。是只有失去的，才懂得珍惜吗，小少爷，就让我来给你上一课吧。

公馆走廊的灯光昏暗，晚间出来觅食的人都目标散漫，在无人走廊拐角，翟潇闻突然转身搂住身后的夏之光，让他将自己抵在墙上，他侧过脸在他的耳边小声吩咐：「快吻我。」  
夏之光接到讯号来不及疑惑，驾轻就熟地吻上翟潇闻的脸颊、侧颈，一副缠绵着随时准备打野炮的架势。  
主人公入戏还没太深，观众就入了场。何洛洛就这样毫无防备有些尴尬地在转角遇见了这对野鸳鸯，他转身就要离开，却又撞上了紧随他身后的出现的焉栩嘉。  
观众席闹出了点声响，翟潇闻这才松开了夏之光，被旁人撞见暧昧后的惊慌尴尬又欲盖弥彰的甜蜜，被他分寸拿捏得刚刚好。他喊住了何洛洛说不好意思啊洛洛，不甚明白在诚心为什么说抱歉，却清晰地宣示主权那样紧紧攥着夏之光的手，他一个人全权主导了整出序幕，完美让在场所有人都入了戏。  
只是最后焉栩嘉讳莫如深的看了他一眼，让翟潇闻险些出戏。可是就算一个三流演员，也要有自我修养，意外观众正好也加入test的清单好了。

×  
阳光明媚的晌午，拉上窗帘密不通风的房间昏暗得像是夜。高端桌游玩了一圈后，一群人嚷嚷着要玩真心话大冒险，焉栩嘉还没来得及抽身说不玩，就被卷毛强行按住说，「何洛洛和焉栩嘉必须参加！」  
他们俩是这群朋友里的模范情侣，大家眼看着海可枯石可烂他俩就是还没散，也都爱拿他俩开涮。焉栩嘉抬头看了眼身边被大家起哄低头笑着的何洛洛，只好又坐下：「你以为我不知道吗，你们那是什么变态版的真心话大冒险。」  
「焉少爷说对了，咱们还有仪器配套呢——测谎仪！」花格子继续点火，「咱一般不叫真心话大冒险，这名儿太幼了，我们叫啊——大逃杀。」  
感情的囹圄里，人人都在大逃杀。

围成圈的人群中间，上帝操控的轮盘再度飞快转动后慢慢停下，指向本轮的命运之人。  
「停停停停……哇！翟潇闻！」其实跟这群公子哥不太熟的小玫瑰，今天已经不幸中招好几轮了，他瘪瘪嘴，语带撒娇而不自知地抱怨自己这里的风水不好。  
「那就大冒险咯。」  
「怎么还选大冒险，你是有什么故事不愿说真心话吗妹妹？」那边早前开始就垂涎于高冷金丝雀的花格子把座位换到了翟潇闻的身边，不安分地就要上手。  
翟潇闻不动声色地躲过了花格子，朝夏之光那边挪了挪，夏之光接到求救信号，索性站起来和翟潇闻换了个座，将两人隔了开来。  
「啧，光光你这也太护着了吧，我不就逗妹妹玩一玩嘛。」花格子挑眉喝了口酒，还不忘朝翟潇闻抛了个油腻的媚眼。  
「玩儿不起的少碰。」夏之光一把打掉了花格子妄图称兄道弟搂上肩的手。  
「哟哟哟，不就是您众多金丝雀中的一只吗，怎么还这么真情实感了？改明儿您俩一拍两散了，也不知道人家下一家金主是谁啊。」  
言语里的尖酸刻薄让夏之光就要发作，他平时不爱跟这群真正的纨绔子弟厮混在一块儿，就因为他们有的人台面上不跟你过不去，却成天阴阳怪气。翟潇闻忙按住他的手，抢先一步开了口：「说吧，这轮大冒险是什么？」  
揭开最上面一张卡牌，牌面上写着：【和右手边的玩家对视两分钟。】一件过分暧昧的事情。  
花格子在旁夸张地笑出了声，「嚯，光光你看，干嘛要换座位，这下好了吧，人家右手边的现在是嘉嘉，不是你咯。」  
哄闹的人群中间，焉栩嘉的眼里漠然不见情绪，他将自己全然置身事外于这场闹剧。  
翟潇闻甚至没有回头看一眼他的右手边，直接开口说：「这轮我认输，要喝几杯？」  
「这么简单的任务要认输啊？」  
「你懂什么…嫂子和小叔子话题敏感啊。」  
「啊~~光哥会介意吗……」  
「就算夏光不介意，洛洛介意啊。」  
「三杯三杯三杯。」  
猩红的烈性鸡尾酒像燃烧星球的药引，翟潇闻仰头三杯下肚，锋利的下颚线连着修长的脖子勾勒着易碎的性感，宣告着一场没有硝烟的战争正式到燃点。  
「小翟好酒量，这在酒吧里可就是失身酒。」  
玩得开的人，小心翼翼看着谁的脸色，又肆无忌惮地踩着谁的底线。

轮盘转到焉栩嘉大冒险打电话给姐姐说姐夫出轨了。  
轮盘转到夏之光真心话，你上一次用心说爱是什么时候。昨晚，只是没有得到回应。他的目光灼热地看着何洛洛，只是得到那人选择性装傻，捎带着焉栩嘉选择性失明。  
轮盘转到何洛洛真心话，有没有过想分手的瞬间，答案是有，坦率明了，无可厚非。  
夏之光真心话在场最他妈爱装孙子的人是花格子，最爱装的人是焉栩嘉。  
轮盘转到何洛洛——  
「……真心话。」  
「哇哦，洛洛这个问题有点意思哦……你跟嘉哥做的时候，最喜欢什么体位？」  
「哇，终于到了有颜色的部分了吗，洛洛快说说看我们嘉哥活好不好？」  
「哈哈哈你真的小心被揍……」  
「没做过。」何洛洛简短轻松地打断了一群人意味深长地妄自揣测，哄闹的人群短暂地冰冻了片刻。  
怎么可能啊，说了谁信，洛洛不说实话就准备罚酒吧。大分贝的嘈杂刺痛着耳膜，像被浸泡在深海的气囊，在水面不断吐着密集的泡泡，压力大得就要爆炸。  
「真没做过。」语气听来真诚坚定得心酸至极。大逃杀的乱枪扫射终于击中了潜伏许久的爆点，所有人都期待着局面再混乱一点。  
「卧槽，那……嘉哥你俩不会那什么还是童子军吧？」  
「我这轮没必要回答你吧？」焉栩嘉的眼神凛冽，堵住了众人的嘴。  
「那洛洛呢，你……」矛头重又转向当事人之一。  
「你们嘉哥我不清楚，不过我不是啊。」何洛洛语气轻松，对上焉栩嘉扭过头震惊的眼神算得上挑衅，测谎仪上的心率算不上平稳，却其实难分辨是出于说谎的不安，还是宣战的难平。  
以这样的方式坦诚相见实在称得上惨烈，焉栩嘉捏紧了手里的玻璃杯，指尖都泛白：「和谁？」  
「这轮就一个问题哦，我也没必要回答你吧嘉嘉？」  
乖巧的小白兔天真地笑了笑，他晃了个神，却看见了肉食动物尖锐的獠牙。  
故事的发展有很多意外，真正的大逃杀里根本无处遁逃，没人去过乌托邦，也没人见过地狱。


	9. Chapter 9

H  
×  
「你还敢来找我？不回去哄男朋友啊？」翟潇闻刚洗完澡正吹头发，关了吹风机就听见门口咚咚的敲门声。  
「你今天什么意思？」焉栩嘉脸冷得吓人，挤进翟潇闻的房间反手关上了门，就把人抵在墙上，狭小的空间弥散着剑拔弩张的紧张。  
「什么什么意思？」翟潇闻也不怕他，被他圈在墙角也乐得自在，伸出手用指尖点点焉栩嘉的鼻尖，又描摹着他的唇形，他将自己蜷缩在躯壳里，轻描淡写地粉饰太平。  
「你今天就那么上赶着跟夏之光秀情深似海，生怕谁不知道你们天生一对呢？」  
「哟，小嘉嘉吃醋啦？」  
「翟潇闻，别人可能不知道你什么意思，我还不知道吗？」焉栩嘉捏住他的下巴，直视他的眼睛像是能看穿他的灵魂，「作秀痕迹明显，也只有何洛洛那个小傻子才会中招……这么火急火燎地给自己找下一任接班，是哪位金主等着你投怀送抱呢？」  
「您可别逗了，想象力真丰富。撮合何洛洛和夏之光对我有什么好处？」  
「我就是想不明白啊……对你有什么好处？」

焉栩嘉惩罚性质的吻没有一点温柔，唇齿间你来我往的撕咬在嘴里漾出了血的猩甜，点燃了翟潇闻精神深处还未消散的酒精。  
翟潇闻宽松的浴袍被轻松解开了系带，焉栩嘉的衬衫扣子相比之下难解得要人抓狂，肌肤相亲之处都是滚烫炽热，年轻的身体总是轻易擦枪走火。  
焉栩嘉像一只蛮横的小兽，将翟潇闻的喘息都冲撞得支离玻碎，他发狠得想在沉寂中找寻一个突破口，却只是一拳打在棉花上，被吃进了全部气力。  
翟潇闻沾染了情欲的细细密密的呻吟酥酥麻麻挠着焉栩嘉的心，温热的包裹总让他留恋这片温柔乡，沦陷其中再难抽离，他其实是个很没安全感的孩子，紧紧抱着并不属于自己的甜蜜。  
「你知道吗……如果你帮他从我身边带走洛洛，我就真的一无所有了……」  
翟潇闻惊讶地看到他漆黑好看的眼里竟然打转着令人疼惜的泪水，抛弃昔日高傲伪装下的所向披靡，卑微地祈求爱意，低到尘土里去。  
若能与淑人相伴余生，又怎有人真愿遗世独立。

×  
【学校天台那栋楼要拆了，来看看吗？】

翟潇闻上到旧音乐楼的顶层天台时何洛洛已经到那儿了，他拎了一小袋来的路上在7-11买的听装碳酸饮料，自己先开了瓶橘子汽水。  
「你知道我也是七中的？」翟潇闻扬手打了个招呼，接过何洛洛递来的袋子，给自己挑了罐可乐。  
「怎么不知道，学长你可是学校红人，我可不像夏之光和焉栩嘉那俩消息闭塞。」何洛洛狡黠得像只求夸奖的小狐狸，笑眯眯地不设防，「我还知道你以前每周单数日在7-11打工，对吧？」  
翟潇闻有些惊讶，点头肯定了他。  
「那你记得我吗？我几乎每天都光顾的!」  
翟潇闻见何洛洛一脸期待，故作为难地回忆状，逗玩他：「怎么不记得，‘三份’小朋友，什么东西都买三份，只有两份的话还就不要了。」  
「哇，你真的还记得我啊，我以为你每天放学后那么多顾客一定没注意过我呢！」  
「好看的人自然会多看几眼咯，而且你每天都来的挺晚的，就记住了。」  
「那还不是因为那两只猪头参加校队，每天都要训练。」何洛洛嫌弃得要命，「不过你后来为什么退学了啊？真的 是和唱片公司签约了吗？」  
「签约了还混成我现在这样，是被公司雪藏了吧？」翟潇闻笑，拉开铁环喝了口可乐。  
「那是为什么呢？」  
「因为我妈妈跟一个法国佬跑啦，她还想带我移民，不过我自己偷偷溜回来了。」  
「你爸爸不管吗？」何洛洛真情实感地皱起眉头，像是设身处地地在为十八岁那年的翟潇闻担心，翟潇闻好笑地摸摸何洛洛的脑袋，说那都是过去的事了。  
「洛洛，不是人都拥有想你一样完美无缺的原生家庭的，不是所有花朵都生长在温室里被呵护长大的，我的父母给予了我来人间一趟的机会，我很感激他们，这就够了。」  
何洛洛很难说出什么过来人的经验，试图安慰地话语有些苍白无力：「你很好，真的。」  
翟潇闻笑笑：「你也是。」  
他们在天台用饮料碰杯，庆祝人类的悲欢其实并不相通。

天台的水泥墙上画满了花花绿绿的涂鸦和歪歪扭扭的文字，崭新覆盖着陈旧，诉说着大胆或小心的密语。  
「这几条都是你们写的？」  
「昂，不然夏之光焉栩嘉这种鬼名字应该很难同时重名吧。」  
「倒也是。」翟潇闻看着看着都笑了，相互辱骂又揭短，甚至隔着时空都能看见写下这些话语时气急败坏地模样。直到最后拐到墙角，才出现了像是最后的虔诚祝福。  
【希望嘉嘉能考上理想的大学！！[笑脸]】  
【夏之光早日找到真爱！！】  
【祝洛洛生日快乐，平安幸福。】  
【希望我们都永远开心[小太阳]】  
「以前好傻啊……」  
「是挺傻的。」  
「不过都要拆啦……」  
迎着风冲对面呼喊，再见啦，再见吧。

「你知道吗，我跟嘉嘉还有两个月就在一起七年了，但是他从来没有完完整整对我说过一次‘我爱你’，我一直在等他。，」何洛洛坐在废弃的木质舞台上，心不在焉地摇晃着腿，抠搜着破洞裤的线头。  
「他背负的东西太多了，因为他的原生家庭，他极力想避免悲剧的重演，却实际上用力过度，将爱视为了肩上沉重的责任……所以他不敢轻易许诺什么。」  
「你很了解他。」何洛洛真诚地看着翟潇闻。  
「不是了解，相似罢了。有人对我说过，我跟他是一类人。」  
「是吗，也有人对我说过，我跟嘉嘉不是一类人。」何洛洛没来由地被自己逗笑了，翟潇闻说他这样好傻。  
「你觉得我是爱嘉嘉的吗？」  
「人总是很自私的，这个问题你总不该问我。」

混迹在人群太久没有听过风呼啸的声音，天台的风有点大，吹乱了头发也吹红了眼眶，希望它也能叫醒你的心事。  
「我该走了，今天的聊天很愉快。」翟潇闻从台子上跳了下来，「但是很抱歉，今天我不是一个人来的，夏之光一直在楼下等着呢，能把他叫上来吗？」  
发了很久的呆的何洛洛回过神来，他指着翟潇闻佯装生气，面带笑意地宽恕了他的罪过：「夹带私货啊……」  
翟潇闻也回敬他一个狡黠的笑，像不曾在生命里错过的老友，对他摇手再见：「谢谢你的饮料。」  
我们就山高水长，江湖再见吧。


	10. Chapter 10

I  
×  
青春的天台有什么呢？  
胡言乱语涂鸦的水泥墙，墙角未能飞出去的纸飞机，捏扁的易拉罐，蓝透了的天空下来回飞过的白鸽，相约吹风的同学，秘而不宣的爱意。  
夏之光推开小铁门探出毛茸茸的脑袋时，何洛洛恍惚觉得时光实在跟自己开了个玩笑，他们都未曾改变未曾远离，也许下一秒夏之光就穿着蓝白校服，抱着篮球抢过自己今天放学采购的零食，像猫咪一样粘人耍赖。所以在他听到夏之光娓娓道来十七岁那年初遇见的背后故事时，也只是淡淡笑出了声，觉得真的符合那两个幼稚猪头的风格。  
「猜拳决定？你们兄弟俩还能再随便一点吗？」何洛洛赏给夏之光一个翻上天灵盖的白眼后感觉有些呼吸困难，原来自己不断用来说服自己的命中注定是如此站不住脚，造化弄人。  
7-11的袋子里只剩下一罐蜜桃苏打和一罐橘子汽水，何洛洛问夏之光要哪一个，夏之光指了指橘子汽水，何洛洛于是心安理得地给了他蜜桃苏打。  
夏之光觉得何洛洛幼稚得好笑：「成心不给我还问我？」  
何洛洛像只恃宠而骄的小狐狸，摇头晃脑：「你还记得吗……我第一次见到你的时候，你请我喝的就是橘子汽水。我当时就想，世界上还有这样好喝的东西！」  
「小少爷真是少见多怪。」他的眼里亮晶晶的，有揉碎的星星，夏之光心底那片柔软又渐次敞开。  
何洛洛佯装生气要暴揍夏之光，仰头喝了口青春记忆里的橘子汽水，思绪飞回了斑驳树影摇晃的夏天。夏之光偏头静静看着何洛洛被风起的头发乱糟糟地乖巧，一如万千个过去的日子里，是夏日里默默守护着他的唯一的光。  
能够陪伴，已是万幸。

「你会感到遗憾吗？关于还没开口说的话。」何洛洛突然开口。  
怎么可能不遗憾呢？捷足先登者理所当然的成为你的世界里的太阳，遮住了我全部的光，而我又实在不够勇敢，只能做你无聊时候借光亮的月亮。  
「我真讨厌长大，我们都学会了隐藏情绪的办法。」  
戴着面具微笑了太久，都快忘了爱不是习惯，不是负担，更不是枷锁。它无所谓天经地义，更谈不上先来后到。  
「你要抱抱我吗？」他轻轻地开口，像羽毛拂过心尖。

×  
旧音乐楼的老放映室是一间阶梯教室，夏之光蒙上何洛洛的眼睛将他带到，老旧的大屏上预备着一段本来可能再也不会面世的影像。  
「搞什么名堂呢，这么神神秘秘的？」  
夏之光将何洛洛引到VIP座落座，松开蒙上的眼睛，按下了开始键。  
影像里袭来哄闹的背景音，抖到不行的虚焦镜头胡乱拍摄着乱成一团，令人目眩的抖动后镜头突然摆正，熟悉又陌生的面孔奇妙的出现在镜头前——  
「好的……下面到洛洛，你有什么毕业愿望吗？」画外音是夏之光。  
画面里的何洛洛坐在剧场舞台边缘，闻声回过头，开心得笑成了个烂柿子，他用手握拳做成话筒状，假模假样地凑在嘴边正经发言：「今天是高考结束的第多少天来着……总之我们现在正在彩排毕业典礼！大家可以看见现场一片祥和喜庆，人民群众终于在这天走上了大街……」  
「好好说话！」  
「哈哈哈……好好好，愿望啊？我希望嘉嘉能够考取他理想的大学，我呢就每天有数不清的好吃的，可以环游世界，可以买到所有限量款的鞋……」  
「我呢我呢？」夏之光着急地打断他。  
何洛洛装作为难思考，「你啊……那就祝你以后可以交到很多很多最最好看的女朋友，怎么样够意思吧？」何洛洛说完就大笑不止，起身躲到焉栩嘉的身后去逃离夏之光的殴打。  
「噗，我当时还真是灵验了不是……」何洛洛看着影像里闹腾的自己，忍不住调侃身旁的夏之光。  
「你闭麦。」夏之光伸手捂住他的嘴。  
「嘉嘉你呢有什么愿望？」  
「毕业旅行！！！希望咱俩烦人的爹妈都不要回来，痛快玩！打球！补番！拼乐高！点外卖！」十八岁的焉栩嘉生动活泼得可爱，嚣张地怼脸镜头，对着夏之光的镜头许愿。  
镜头又歪歪斜斜，男孩子笑闹成一团，直到一声咔关掉了镜头。

漫长的黑屏，只剩下嗡嗡的放映机运转的声音，与稚嫩的自己隔着时间的河流再相遇是一件奇妙的事情，就在何洛洛快要陷入尘封的回忆时，屏幕又苏醒过来。  
画面里夏之光说自己费尽艰辛甩掉了那两个烦人精，得空在僻静的后台录下自己想说的话，希望给未来的自己一点特别的回忆。  
「现在是6月16日，我是十八岁的夏之光，纪念一下这个特别的时间点，也算挥别一下我的青春岁月吧。希望10年以后我28岁……好像有点早，20年以后吧，我不要变成油腻大叔，有一个漂亮可爱的女儿，每天开开心心平平安安的……然后祝焉栩嘉小朋友有个光明的前途，不要把自己逼得太累。最后……」  
夏之光低下头像是郑重地想了一会儿，他再抬头面向镜头，眼里是落满玫瑰花瓣般的温柔深情：「希望洛洛一定要幸福……」  
「哈你干嘛呢！」  
夏之光背后后台的帘子被掀开，何洛洛蹦跳着打断了酝酿好的告白，跳到了夏之光的背上就要去抢摄像机。  
「诶诶诶别抢别抢！你别把我摄像机弄坏了！」  
「小气死了，你在拍什么啊？我就要看看！」  
焉栩嘉也手插袋掀开帘子来到了后台，一脸「你们两个幼稚鬼」的吃瓜模样，看着何洛洛和夏之光又小学鸡般扭打在一起。  
画面就此定格，何洛洛明明在笑，却像无比难过那样流下眼泪来。他的身边咫尺距离就是夏之光，那个隔着时光看向自己的眼神深情得一如往昔的少年，要不是站在旁观者的角度，他从来不曾看出这份萌生了太久的守护。

「对不起，你还能等我吗？」何洛洛声音有些哽咽。  
「能。」简短也坚定。  
何洛洛抱住夏之光，把哭出来的鼻涕泡都擦在他的肩上，他笑着捶他的肩膀问：「那你漂亮可爱的女儿怎么办？」  
夏之光也笑：「我把你当女儿养呗。」  
何洛洛气急败坏地笑不过，狠狠咬了一口夏之光的肩膀，夏之光疼得嗷嗷叫，心里却像偷了蜜的小花农那样甜。

×  
何洛洛敲开焉栩嘉的门，扑面而来的是一股浓重的酒气。焉栩嘉眼睛通红，乱糟糟的发型，可见青色的胡渣，衣领也揉得皱巴巴的没个型，一副失意青年苦海无涯的模样。  
「嘉嘉……我有话对你说。」  
「洛洛？」焉栩嘉上前一把抱住了他，像是酒精冲昏了素有的矜持，语带撒娇地黏腻，「你怎么现在才来啊，我等你好久了，你是不是不要我了？」  
何洛洛心里一阵钝痛，轻轻挣脱了焉栩嘉的怀抱，「没有……嘉嘉你今天喝醉了，那我改天再来找你吧。」  
一个人在家酗酒，何洛洛再怎么迟钝也知道这就不是相识多年的焉栩嘉的作风，他为了什么要如此借酒消愁，来不及多想，何洛洛只觉得自己光是面对焉栩嘉就无法呼吸，慌里慌张地就要败下阵来。  
焉栩嘉一把扯住转身离开的何洛洛，按住他的后脑勺就吻他，像是想把何洛洛鼓起勇气要说出的话全数缄默于口，让他再也不要妄想提出。  
何洛洛承受着这个绵长至极的吻，却在嘴角尝到了咸味，他睁开眼惊讶地发现焉栩嘉皱着英气好看的眉头，悲伤地流出泪水来。他对上那双湿漉漉的眼，写满了清明的愁绪，清醒无比——显而易见，焉栩嘉刚才是在装醉。  
焉栩嘉从何洛洛讶异的眼神里明白，他已经发现自己在装醉，他自嘲地笑笑放开了紧扣的手。焉栩嘉稍有松开的趋势，何洛洛却主动环住他的脖颈，更为热烈地吻了上去，即便如此唇齿相接，焉栩嘉却觉得两人之间有什么无形的重量在快速抽离，他来不及慌乱的抓住，只能在原地眼睁睁地看着它逝去。  
何洛洛的吻义无反顾地像是最后的献祭，焉栩嘉终于还是听见他说：「嘉嘉，我们都放手吧。」  
何洛洛曾经看过一部电影里说，【只有没有经历过爱的人才觉得爱是渐变的，是日久滋生的……】  
「你不爱我了吗？」  
「爱过。」  
【但爱是突然降临的。】  
我对你的爱降临在16岁的那个夏天，现在夏天要过去了。

那天在老旧的放映室，何洛洛问夏之光，你愿意等我吗。大概不只是指等自己和长久的初恋焉栩嘉真正告别，更多的是等一个爱意突然降临的黎明或深夜，它可能来得很早，又或许要赔上一辈子去等待。  
也许电影里说的不全对，陪伴彼此成长，本就是一种浓得化不开的爱。

×  
两个人相处的最高职责，是守护对方的孤独。  
焉栩嘉招呼不打一声就来，窝在翟潇闻不算大的出租房里醉生梦死已经很多天了，在翟潇闻严令禁止所有酒精饮品出现后，他还算乖巧地把自己关在房间，每天将厚重的窗帘拉得严实，在黑漆漆的房间里一个人听那些翟潇闻自己也没认真听过的黑胶唱片，或者静音看些画面纯净净化心灵的BBC纪录片。  
焉栩嘉不悲不喜不怒的像个冰冷的AI，翟潇闻知道他这是在迅速地将自己推开，远离这个他觉得会伤害到自己的世界，作茧自缚是他能想到最简单的自我保护的方法。他尊重也保护他选择的孤独。  
「今天也旷工吗总裁？你知道你现在一天不去工作，你的银行账户会亏空多少钱吗？」翟潇闻给焉栩嘉盛了碗热气腾腾的甜粥，夸张地想要逗乐这个闷葫芦。  
「喂，你说说话好不好，你这样我真的会以为你哑巴了。」翟潇闻得寸进尺地捏了捏焉栩嘉的脸，妄图引起他内心情绪的一丝波澜。  
「嘉嘉？小嘉嘉？」  
「焉总裁，你在我家白吃白喝这么多天了，我也都请假陪着你了，今天我可要出去工作赚钱养家不能陪你了，你一个人在家没问题吧？」  
「我看还是有点问题……那我请洛洛来陪你好了。」翟潇闻自顾自说着就要拿出手机联系何洛洛。  
焉栩嘉这才终于这么多天来第一次发声，「不用。」  
「怎么啦？吵架了啊？我还以为你是和夏之光闹别扭才离家出走的呢，我跟你说……小情侣之间小摩擦很正常，尤其你们还已经在一起这么久了，难免会……」  
「你不知道吗？」焉栩嘉太久没出声的嗓子有点沙哑，「你会不知道吗？夏之光还没来得及和你庆祝我和何洛洛终于分手了？」  
「你们……已经分手了？」  
「是啊，在你们二人的精心谋划下终于一步一步分崩离析，你们是不是觉得这么脆弱得不堪一击的感情，就该早点放过彼此，我还得谢谢你们出手相救的恩德啊？」  
「没……」翟潇闻被吼得一愣，焉栩嘉像一头突然进入狂暴阶段的小狮子，张牙舞爪地掩饰自己柔软的内心。  
「我之前真是太傻了……还想死活不明白你上赶着帮何洛洛认清内心做什么，其实你跟夏之光早就分手了吧？现世活雷锋翟潇闻，你不单单是要帮夏之光了遂心愿，原来也谋划着替自己找下家呢？」  
焉栩嘉步步紧逼，开始不留情面地发牌，「你说夏之光说第一眼见到你，就觉得我和你很像，是一类人……」  
「那么请问翟潇闻，夏之光当初让你特意接近我究竟出于什么目的？」狂暴的小狮子眼神薄凉，慌不择言地说出令自己，也令听者无比心痛的话，「总不可能因为……你爱我？」  
翟潇闻哑然失声，他明白自己此刻的脸色一定非常难看，他内心翻涌着混杂了失望透顶的愤怒，却还可笑地从焉栩嘉的眼里读出了渴望自己反驳的些许期待。  
但不会了，爱即使一旦宣之于口就会变得廉价、低贱，也没有人愿意被心爱的人所践踏。  
耳边轰鸣嘈杂，质问着过去未来虚妄的意义，翟潇闻觉得自己好累，没有人总是愿意一再救赎一个人的，他于是轻轻地放开了手，对焉栩嘉说，「你走吧。」  
每一个泅游者，都感受到在爱里溺亡的无望。房间重又回归空荡荡，他离开得狼狈，只留下自己体面。

×  
故事似乎就此终结，只是在一个万籁寂静的深夜，翟潇闻点开了自己的ins账号，在搜索栏熟练搜索到那个无人关注的，头像是Sommary夏日岛的小号，更新了一条动态。  
【请你务必一而再，再而三，三而不竭，救我于迷津桎梏。】  
他在屏幕这端应允说好，包容他的故作冷漠，等待冰雪消融的那一天。


End file.
